Sailor Moon: Uma nova Era
by AtalantaV
Summary: As viagens de Chibiusa ao passado causam um distúrbio no portal do espaço-tempo. Para compensar os estragos, terão de interferir uma última vez. As consequências de tal acto poderão ser muitas e correm o risco de que a história tome um rumo diferente...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Por amplos corredores uma mulher alta, de cabelos verdes, transportava um imponente ceptro correndo apressada. Majestosos pilares, tapeçarias e quadros enfeitavam os caminhos percorridos, passando-lhe despercebidos. Corria contornando os obstáculos que surgiam à sua passagem, desde pessoas a objectos decorativos. Ao chegar ao fim de um dos corredores, nos confins daquele local, aproximou-se de duas portas ornamentadas. Parou e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. Bateu à porta e abriu-a. Ao entrar deparou-se com várias pessoas que ficaram apreensivas com a sua presença. O seu rosto reflectia preocupação, no entanto a sua postura era altiva, não permitindo aos presentes fazer uma leitura do que se passaria. Encontrava-se numa sala vasta, levemente decorada com algumas poltronas e uma lareira, dando um ar deveras aconchegante ao local. Três quadros enfeitavam as paredes. Um deles, por cima da lareira, continha o retrato de um belo casal, ela de longos cabelos loiros e ele de cabelos negros curtos, ambos com olhos profundamente azuis. Outro quadro retratava uma linda menina de cabelo cor-de-rosa com um sorriso muito doce. No terceiro estava um grande grupo de pessoas, cinco homens e dez mulheres, incluindo o casal do primeiro quadro. A mulher que chegara àquela sala, percebendo os olhares curiosos resolveu pronunciar-se.

- Majestade, precisamos reunir-nos rapidamente. - disse a mulher dirigindo-se a outra que se encontrava à sua frente.

- O que se passa Plutão? – perguntou a rainha com preocupação.

- Minha rainha, temo que o assunto seja sério. – disse pesarosamente. – Penso que o melhor será reunirmo-nos todos para discutirmos qual a atitude a tomar perante a situação.

- Está bem. Convoca as restantes navegantes. Nós organizamos tudo por aqui. – disse para Plutão, que em seguida se retirou, dirigindo-se em seguida para as restantes pessoas presentes. – Não digam nada à Serenidade, não quero que ela se preocupe com nada.

- Claro minha querida. – disse Endymion encaminhando-se até à rainha. – Vou pedir para prepararem a sala de reuniões. – Endymion despediu-se e saiu da sala.

Algumas horas mais tarde, quinze pessoas estavam reunidas em torno de uma mesa cristalina. Tudo naquela sala era composto do mais puro cristal. Um enorme ecrã encontrava-se numa das paredes, onde era possível observar-se os vários pontos do palácio. Não havia janelas de modo a garantir uma maior privacidade, em vez disso, no tecto harmoniosos candeeiros iluminavam o espaço, com tanta intensidade como se o próprio solo ali estivesse. O absoluto silêncio começou a incomodar um dos presentes que não se conteve.

- Afinal porque é que estamos aqui? O que é que se passa? – perguntou rispidamente uma mulher de cabelo loiro curto, reflectindo bastante impaciência. Apesar da sua repentina intervenção, não pareceu surpreender os presentes.

- Urano, acalma-te. – disse a mulher que se encontrava à sua direita, de cabelo azul marinho com uma voz suave. – Plutão, por favor, conta-nos o que se passa. – disse dirigindo-se a Plutão que estava ao seu lado.

- Bem, pedi-vos para se juntarem a esta reunião porque há uma grave quebra no portal espaço-tempo. – os presentes olharam-na com preocupação, esperando que ela continuasse. – Viagens pelo espaço-tempo têm sempre as suas consequências, principalmente quando se interfere com o passado. O facto das nossas vidas passadas saberem o que acontecerá no futuro influencia toda a história, o que está a causar graves distúrbios no portal.

- Percebo. – interveio Mercúrio. – Todas as escolhas tomadas serão em função do que se sabe que está por vir.

- Exacto. – confirmou Plutão. - E da forma como o portal está a reagir… Eu temo que toda a vida, passado, presente e futuro possa estar em perigo.

- Então o que propões? – perguntou Vénus. – Que viajemos ao passado e evitemos que eles descubram a verdade?

- Não. Penso que já interferimos demais. Só iria piorar a situação. – Concluiu Mercúrio.

- Então e se a Saturno usasse o ceptro? Todos iriam renascer e voltaria tudo ao normal. – disse Júpiter entusiasmada.

- Mas se eu fizesse isso todos os inimigos que foram derrotados também renasceriam. – tais palavras deixaram os presentes pensativos. Toda a existência em perigo? O que poderia ser feito para evitar tamanha catástrofe?

Mais uma vez o silêncio instaurou-se naquele local. Todos procuravam uma solução para aquele problema, até que a rainha interveio.

- A única solução é usar o Cristal Prateado. – todos olharam para Serenidade incrédulos levando-a a justificar tais palavras. - Somente o Cristal Prateado tem o poder de os fazer renascer sem afectar os inimigos que foram derrotados.

- Mas alteza, para isso teria de ir até ao século XX a invocar os poderes do cristal prateado, e isso é um grande risco, o portal está instável e a rainha não está habituada à viagem. – afirmou Plutão.

- A Plutão tem razão Serenidade. – disse Endymion levantando-se da cadeira onde estava e encaminhando-se até à esposa. - Além disso toda a história seria reescrita. Isso não será igualmente perigoso? Pensa bem, poderemos nem chegar a conhecer-nos, a nossa filha poderá nem nascer. - afirmou Endymion com uma enorme preocupação - Todo o futuro deles, toda a nossa vida deixará de existir como a conhecemos…

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não vejo outra solução. É um risco que temos de correr. Somente dessa forma a vida deles seguirá o curso normal. – disse Serenidade decidida. – Não podemos correr o risco de tentar alterar aquilo em que já interferimos. Não podemos pôr em causa toda a existência deste mundo. Eu acredito no destino. – disse fitando Endymion. – Acredito que o destino se irá encarregar de nos juntar novamente. Temos de acreditar, não temos alternativa. – Serenidade encaminhou-se, por fim, até Plutão. – Vamos, temos de resolver isto o quanto antes. – Quando se preparavam para se retirar da sala, uma jovem rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa deteve-as.

- Eu vou. Fui eu a responsável. – afirmou a jovem. - Se não tivesse abusado nas viagens pelo portal nada disto teria acontecido.

- Serenidade, ainda não tens um verdadeiro domínio do Cristal Prateado, minha filha. – disse a rainha acariciando o rosto da princesa.

- Mãe, não posso permitir que te arrisques nessa viagem, eu já o fiz inúmeras vezes, para mim será mais fácil. – a rainha olhou para Plutão que acenou afirmativamente perante as palavras da princesa. – Mãe eu consigo fazê-lo. Confia em mim. Só terás de me dizer exactamente o que tenho de fazer.

A rainha explicou à filha o que teria de fazer: as navegantes, o mascarado, os Shitennou e todos aqueles que os tivessem conhecido, desde que tivessem tido influência relevante nas suas vidas iriam renascer (os pais de todos eles, amigos, as Starlight, a princesa Kakyuu, etc.), uma vez que não poderiam alterar as suas memórias, seria demasiado grave caso algum deles viesse a encontrá-los e os confrontasse com a história passada, pondo em causa tudo o que pretendiam. A princesa iria limitar-se a fazê-los renascer e a alterar a memória das restantes pessoas que eles conheciam e que não iriam renascer noutra época com eles. Pediu-lhe apenas que fosse acompanhada pelas suas guardiãs para ficar mais descansada.

A princesa e as guardiãs eram observadas por todos eles enquanto se encaminhavam par o portal. As portas fecharam-se após a entrada das cinco raparigas.

- Oh não! – disse a rainha alarmada lembrando-se de algo.

- O que foi Serenidade? – perguntou Endymion apreensivo ao ver a preocupação estampada no rosto da mulher.

- Esqueci-me de dizer-lhe que as Starlights e a Kakyuu têm de renascer no planeta deles e não na Terra! – afirmou a rainha angustiada.

Ao chegar ao século XX, a princesa Serenidade inspirou enchendo os pulmões tanto quanto pôde, concentrou-se e ergueu as mãos ao céu invocando os poderes do cristal prateado. Uma luz enorme surgiu do Cristal ofuscando tudo e todos.

_Continua…_


	2. Capítulo I: Numa Nova Era

Capítulo I

-Numa nova Era…-

Em pleno século XXI, numa época serena, em que a paz está instaurada… Numa bela manhã de Abril uma doce menina de seis anos, com um penteado um tanto peculiar, encaminhava-se de mão dada com a sua mãe e o seu pai. Preparando-se para o seu primeiro dia de aulas na escola primária de Juuban. Ao chegar à escola, a pequena ficou um pouco assustada por ver tantas crianças à sua volta e apertou a mão da mãe o mais que pôde.

- Usagi, minha querida, está tudo bem, ninguém te fará mal. – disse carinhosamente Ikuko Tsukino, mãe de Usagi Tsukino, ao perceber o nervosismo da sua filha.

- Mamã, porque é que aqueles meninos estão a olhar para mim? – Usagi começava a querer lacrimejar.

- Não há motivo para te preocupares. – disse uma mulher, de cabelos ruivos presos num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos castanhos claros, sorridente ao chegar à sala de aula – Bom dia a todos, eu sou a professora Kyoko Saito, e irei acompanhar esta turma.

Os pais falaram durante bastante tempo com o director da escola, enquanto que as crianças foram encaminhadas pela professora para uma visita guiada para conhecerem as instalações. Uma menina de cabelos loiros lisos, aproximadamente da mesma altura de Usagi, aproximou-se desta com o olhar cheio de curiosidade.

- Olá! Eu sou Minako Aino, e tu como te chamas? – perguntou uma menina que usava um lindo laço vermelho preso nos seus cabelos loiros.

- Uh… Eu… Sou a Usagi. – respondeu timidamente a outra menina.

- Usagi-san. Hum… É um nome bonito. – disse a rapariga reflectindo. Usagi deu um pequeno sorriso. – O que é isso na tua cabeça? – perguntou Minako com os olhos arregalados e apontando para a cabeça da pequena à sua frente.

- Na minha cabeça? O quê?! É um bicho?! Tira! Tira! – Usagi começou a chorar e Minako ficou atrapalhada com a situação.

- Calma, calma! – disse tentando acalmá-la como pôde. – Eu estava a perguntar que penteado é esse que tu tens. Eu nunca vi ninguém com um penteado como o teu.

- Ah, é só isso… Eu assustei-me. – disse com a face ligeiramente corada. – Eu pedi à minha mãe para fazer. Gostas?

- Sim, fica-te bem. – disse Minako sorrindo gentilmente para Usagi.

Os alunos continuaram a visita à escola enquanto passavam pelo pátio, ouviram bastante alarido, várias crianças encontravam-se amontoadas observando algo, mas foram impedidas pela professora de irem ver o que se passava e continuaram o caminho. Conversando as duas meninas animadamente, alheias ao que ocorria à sua volta.

***

Nephrite, desmarca-te! – gritava um menino de cabelo negro como breu e de olhos azuis cheios de vida, passando a bola ao colega de equipa. Um rapaz moreno, de olhos azuis que se desembaraçava dos adversários. Ao receber a bola remata a marca um belo golo para delírio das meninas que assistiam à partida.

- Muito bem baixinho! – falou um rapaz da outra equipe para o loiro. É um rapaz alto, de olhos azuis muito claros, aparentando ser mais velho que os outros dois. – Conseguiste marcar mas para a próxima não será tão fácil. – disse tentando provocar o rapaz, sem sucesso.

- Não comeces mano. O Nephrite teve todo o mérito… – disse o moreno rindo da cara de frustração do mais velho.

- Deixa lá Mamoru. Sabes que o Kunzite tem mau perder. – disse o loiro sorrindo de modo provocatório.

Kunzite preparava-se para responder à provocação quando ouviram a campainha, dando indicação que o intervalo acabara. Os alunos começaram a dirigir-se para a sala de aula, com a excepção de uma rapaz que se encontrava encostado a um muro.

- Ei! – disse Mamoru para o que ficara para trás, despertando-o dos seus devaneios. – Não vens?

- Hehehe, vou sim maninho. – disse o rapaz sem graça ao aperceber-se que já tinha tocado e que os colegas já tinham ido embora sem ele se dar conta.

- O Jadeite não muda mesmo. – disse Nephrite pensando alto, fazendo Mamoru rir. Jadeite um belo rapaz loiro e de olhos azuis. Realmente Jadeite era um pouco despistado. Perdiam conta das vezes em que iam dar com ele parado no meio da rua, pensativo, sem se dar conta que era observado pelos amigos.

- Obrigado por esperarem por mim. – disse o rapaz ao chegar perto dos outros dois.

- Outra vez. – completou Nephrite revirando os olhos. Fazendo-o rir. – Mas deixa lá isso. É melhor irmos ou então levamos um valente raspanete do Kato-sensei. – afirmou enquanto se dirigiam para a aula.

***

As crianças brincavam alegremente. Umas faziam jogos, outras brincavam à apanhada ou cantarolavam. Mas num cantinho do recreio, encontrava-se uma criança sozinha, alheia a tudo o que se passava à sua volta. Apesar de ter apenas seis anos tinha consigo um livro volumoso que devorava com os olhos.

- Ami? – uma senhora com cabelo completamente grisalho, revelando possuir alguma idade e imensa experiência de vida, retirou Ami da sua intensa leitura, chamando a sua atenção. – Minha querida, porque é que não vais brincar com os teus colegas?

A menina baixou um pouco a cabeça de modo a esconder o seu olhar triste e brilhante devido às lágrimas que começavam a querer aparecer, e respondeu:

- Eles não querem brincar comigo, dizem que sou esquisita. – a menina realmente estava sentida, e refugiava-se nos livros que eram os seus únicos amigos. Mas isolar-se não era, de todo, solução, e isso não passara despercebido à senhora que se encontrava a seu lado.

- Ami, vem comigo. – disse a mulher oferecendo-lhe a mão, para que ela a acompanha-se. Ami olhava-a com alguma estranheza, no entanto resolveu ir com ela.

Foram até ao centro do recreio, onde crianças corriam e a pulavam por todo o lado. Podiam ver um grupo de meninas a saltar à corda, outras a pentear as bonecas, meninos a jogar à bola e a conversar. A mulher olhou para Ami e disse-lhe:

- Minha querida, vês todos estes meninos? – Ami assentiu, sem perceber muito bem o que ela pretendia. – Nem todos têm as mesmas brincadeiras, cada um tem os seus interesses. Uns gostam de correr, outros de jogar, outros ainda, apenas de conversar. – disse pausadamente e concluiu – E tu o que gostas de fazer?

- Gosto muito de ler, Kimada-sensei. – disse a pequena. A professora olhou-a como que pedindo para que ela enumerasse mais alguma coisa, e ela pensou um pouco e prosseguiu. – Também gosto de jogar xadrez.

- Ai sim? Então anda. – a professora dirigiu-a para o outro extremo do pátio, onde havia algumas mesas que recebiam a sombra de uma grande amendoeira. Algumas crianças, um pouco mais velhas, encontravam-se a jogar divertidas, encarando-as quando elas se aproximaram. – Olá crianças? Como estão, está tudo bem? – perguntou a senhora com um doce sorriso. As crianças acenaram afirmativamente. – Esta menina que trago comigo é a Ami. Será que ela pode jogar convosco?

- Er… Sim, pode. – disse uma rapariga, um pouco reticente, que se encontrava a assistir à partida que decorria no momento. – Mas ela não é um pouco nova demais Kimada-sensei?

A professora riu com o comentário. Sabia perfeitamente que a menina, apesar de nova, é muito inteligente. E dirigiu-se aos restantes:

- Não a julguem pela sua idade. Vão ver que vai ser um jogo bem interessante. – a mulher sorriu para Ami e retirou-se.

Os alunos que estavam a jogar acabaram o jogo e colocaram as peças nos respectivos lugares para dar início a uma nova partida. Um deles levantou-se e cedeu o lugar a Ami, que fez uma pequena vénia em forma de agradecimento. Poucos minutos após o início do jogo os alunos que assistiam ficaram de queixo caído pelo facto de uma criança do primeiro ano estar a ganhar com tanta facilidade a um dos melhores jogadores do grupo. Pouco depois ouviu-se a pequena:

- Xeque. – o rapaz parecia um pouco atordoado, aproximava e afastava a mão das peças, sem saber bem o que havia de fazer, até que jogou, e fez uma expressão de derrota. – Xeque-mate. – disse a menina movimentando uma peça, derrubando a do adversário.

- Bem, tu não jogas nada mal! – disse o rapaz fazendo com que Ami corasse um pouco – Parabéns Ami. – disse sorrindo para a menina, que retribuiu o sorriso.

Ouviram o toque da campainha e preparavam-se para ir embora, quando uma rapariga, que tinha assistido ao jogo, se dirigiu a Ami.

- Olá Ami, eu sou a Berthier. Tu jogas muito bem. – disse a jovem sorrindo – Será que te importas… - Ami tinha a sensação que a rapariga estava um pouco embaraçada. – …de me ensinar a jogar xadrez?

***

A brisa soprava suavemente fazendo esvoaçar aqueles longos cabelos negros. O olhar de uma menina que ali se encontrava era triste, melancólico. Encontrava-se à janela, no salão havia tantas pessoas mas é como se estivesse só. O seu corpo está naquele local, mas o seu pensamento está longe, bem longe…

As pessoas ao seu redor movimentam-se apressadamente. Homens trajados a rigor, possuindo auriculares sussurram para os intercomunicadores que transportam. Malas de viagem começam a ser carregadas para o exterior daquele local. E por cada uma, uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto da menina que assiste à confusão que ali se instalou.

Um homem, no meio de tantos outros, pareceu notar a pequena que ali se encontrava e aproximou-se dela. Um homem jovem, mas ainda assim aparentando alguns anos de vida a mais que os restantes daquela sala. A pequena continuou imóvel, parecia não ter notado que alguém estava a seu lado. Ele colocou a sua mão no ombro da menina e, quando o fez sorriu-lhe.

- Rei. – a menina encarou-o com o olhar vazio e ele sentiu um aperto no peito, no entanto não o demonstrava. Sabia que a situação não era a melhor mas não podia preocupar a criança com aqueles assuntos. – A partir de hoje vais viver com o teu avô. – o homem informou-a de forma um tanto ríspida, o que fez a menina assustar-se um pouco, apesar de o tratamento ser um pouco habitual.

- Mas papá, porquê? – o seu olhar cheio de dúvida não passava despercebido. Adorava o seu avô mas, afastar-se da mãe e do pai, sem qualquer justificação, aquilo era demais. E a forma como o pai falara deixou-a incerta do motivo daquela notícia. Seria aquilo algum castigo, teria ela feito algo de mal?

- Vamos ter de fazer uma viagem de negócios. – disse o homem directamente – Terás de ficar com o teu avô.

- Papá, vão embora durante quanto tempo? – o homem desviou o rosto, não querendo encarar a filha. A menina por sua vez baixou o rosto e cerrou os olhos querendo conter as lágrimas, e saiu a correr para o jardim.

***

O alarido era muito, não passava despercebido a ninguém. Cada vez mais crianças se aproximavam curiosas. Os gritos que alguns davam, incitando a que aquilo continuasse, faziam-se ouvir ao longe. Mas nada importava naquele momento. Aqueles dois não ouviam nem viam nada do que se passava ao seu redor. Não se apercebendo quando um homem, moreno e robusto, se aproximava para ver qual o motivo de todo aquele alvoroço.

Ao chegar perto do grupo de crianças, estas começaram a dispersar dando passagem ao homem que os fazia tremer só com o olhar que transmitia. Arregalou os olhos quando se deparou com duas crianças que lutavam. Procurou separá-los mas tinha alguma dificuldade em fazê-lo. Uma delas, ao ver quem os tentava separar, parou imediatamente. A outra, por outro lado, não pareceu preocupar-se minimamente com a presença daquele homem, continuando a tentar pontapear mais uma vez a outra.

- Kino, já chega! – o homem fez-se ouvir. A rapariga parou, embora bastante contrariada. Uma linda menina de cabelos castanhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo e de olhos esverdeados. Ele olhou para as duas crianças que tinha à sua frente, tentando perceber o que teria levado àquela situação. – Mas o que é que vos deu?

A menina virou o rosto e fechou os punhos. Não queria denunciar ninguém. A outra criança ficou envergonhada, não querendo dizer nada da mesma forma.

- Pois muito bem. – disse o homem vendo que não obteria resposta alguma. Talvez devesse tentar outra estratégia. – Vocês vêm comigo até à directoria e vou contactar os vossos pais. – Parecia estar a resultar. As crianças olharam-no com algum receio do que poderia acontecer se ele fizesse tal coisa. – Quando eles chegarem contam-lhes o que se passou.

- Eu levantei-lhe a saia. – o menino pronunciou-se, num tom quase inaudível, e com o rosto em chamas. Um rapazito loiro de olhos verdes.

- Tu o quê? – perguntou o homem calmamente, apesar de ter ouvido, queria ter a certeza.

- Ele levantou-me a saia. – a rapariga olhava o colega com um olhar mortífero. – E eu bati-lhe, senhor director. – disse sem rodeios para o homem que se encontrava à sua frente.

- Não devias tê-lo feito Furuhata. – disse o director para o rapaz. – Mas o que tu fizeste também não está certo. – disse desta vez para a rapariga. – Ficam ambos de castigo. – vendo que os dois iriam reclamar, continuou. – E não quero discussões.

***

As aulas acabaram para Usagi e Minako que se encaminhavam até à saída para esperarem pelos pais. Conversavam animadas por terem tanto em comum.

- Eu recebi um gatinho branco ontem. É tão pequenino e tão lindo. – disse Minako lembrando-se do pequeno gato que recebera. – Tens animais?

- Eu não. – afirmou Usagi tristemente. – Mas também gostava de ter um…

- Então porque não pedes aos teus pais. Assim ficávamos as duas com gatinhos lindos. – disse a pequena segurando as mãos da outra.

- Eu até pedia. Mas por causa do meu maninho… – esclareceu Usagi lembrando-se do pequeno Shingo de quatro anos. – Ele detesta gatos.

- Então é uma boa forma de ele perder o medo, não é? – perguntou deixando a amiga pensativa. – Além disso só vais saber se tentares. Sabes como se costuma dizer… Quem pede sempre alcança!

- Hã? Eu nunca ouvi isso. – afirmou Usagi sem perceber muito bem o que Minako dissera. – Mas eu vou tentar. Ao olhar para a entrada da escola viu a mãe chegar e correu até ela. – Mamã, mamã!

- Olá meu amor. – disse Ikuko abraçando a filha. – Então como correu o teu primeiro dia de aulas? – perguntou à pequena que possuía um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Foi muito giro. Fiz muitos amigos. Brinquei com muitas meninas. Mas a Minako é a minha melhor amiga. – disse apontando para a amiga. – Ela é muito bonita como eu, é loira como eu e tem os olhos azuis, como eu. – disse a menina com entusiasmo. Ikuko não conseguia deixar de rir. – Mamã, eu quero um gato. – disse repentinamente deixando a mãe surpresa.

- Queres um gato? Porquê? – perguntou Ikuko.

- A Minako tem um gato. – disse enquanto a loira assentia.

- Chama-se Artemis Ikuko-san, e é tão lindo… – as duas olharam para Ikuko fazendo beicinho e a mãe de Usagi sorriu.

- Então e quem vai tomar conta do gato? – perguntou Ikuko que parecia estar a adivinhar que o trabalho iria sobrar para si.

- Eu tomo conta dele. Dou-lhe muitos miminhos, comida, banho… – disse a pequena contabilizando pelos dedos o que faria.

- Usagi é melhor não lhe dares banho. Eu já tentei e não correu muito bem… – disse Minako sussurando para Usagi.

***

Cinco rapazes chegavam a casa após as aulas. Dirigiram-se ao casal que estava na sala de estar. O homem estava no sofá a ler o jornal. Porte altivo, cabelo castanho claro e olhos castanhos. A mulher estava num cadeirão a ler um livro, de cabelo loiro, ligeiramente ondulado indo até à altura dos ombros, de olhos verde claros, de estatura média. Ambos largaram o que estavam a fazer e cumprimentaram as crianças, dando um beijo a cada uma.

- Estiveram a jogar à bola outra vez, não foi? – disse a mulher tentando parecer zangada.

- Sim. – disse Mamoru com um enorme sorriso. – E o Nephrite marcou um grande golo ao Kunzite. – disse rindo-se do irmão.

- É… Marcou porque eu estava distraído. – disse o mais velho cruzando os braços amuado. Fazendo os restantes rirem ainda mais.

- É engraçado que estás sempre distraído quando sofres algum golo… – disse um rapaz de cabelo loiro e olhos verdes.

- Pois é Zoicite ele tem mesmo mau perder. Nem consegue admitir que eu sou melhor que ele. – afirmou Nephrite entre risos.

- Vá crianças, não comecem. – disse a mulher calmamente acabando com a discussão.

- Então vão lá arrumar as vossas coisas para irem tomar banho. – disse o homem aos rapazes.

Os cinco dirigiram-se para os quartos. Enquanto os pais ficaram na sala. Viram as crianças a afastarem-se, rindo e brincando entre si. Olharam-se e sorriram.

- É bom ver que se dão todos bem. – disse o homem abraçando a esposa.

- Sim. Parece que os educámos muito bem. – disse sorrindo para o marido.

- Fico muito contente. O Mamoru já passou por muito. É justo que tenha uma infância feliz. – disse o homem pensando naquilo que o pequeno rapaz já sofrera apesar da tenra idade.

O casal outrora tivera outras famílias que, por circunstâncias da vida, acabaram por se desfazer. A mulher Noriko Okada Sukamoto ficou viúva após o avião onde o marido viajava ter-se despenhado, não havendo qualquer sobrevivente, ficando sozinha encarregue da educação dos dois filhos, Kunzite Okada e Zoicite Okada, agora de oito e sete anos, respectivamente. O homem, Hikaru Sukamoto por sua vez, separou-se da esposa quando esta o traiu, conseguindo ficar com a tutela completa das crianças dois anos após o divórcio, Nephrite Sukamoto, de sete anos e Jadeite Sukamoto de seis anos. Algum tempo depois dos incidentes, conheceram-se no trabalho e acabaram por se apaixonar, resolvendo unir as famílias. Mais tarde adoptaram Mamoru Chiba, um menino que perdera os pais num misterioso acidente, cujas causas, até hoje, continuam por apurar, e que esteve internado no hospital em que ambos trabalham. Um certo dia Noriko levou os filhos a uma pequena festa que decorria no hospital e os meninos conheceram-se. Percebendo a cumplicidade imediata que surgiu entre as crianças, os médicos não pensaram duas vezes e adoptaram o menino.

Os rapazes separaram-se ao chegarem ao corredor. Mamoru partilhava o quarto com Nephrite e Jadeite. Perto da janela, estava a cama de Mamoru, no centro, a de Nephrite e na outra ponta a de Jadeite. Junto à janela, de um lado estava uma mesa com três cadeiras e um armário, do outro, um roupeiro de três portas espelhadas. As paredes retratavam um estádio de futebol, paixão partilhada por Mamoru e Nephrite. O tecto era de cor azul escura. Os cortinados, a condizer com as colchas das camas, eram verdes.

No outro quarto encontrava-se Kunzite e Zoicite. O mais velho estava deitado em cima da cama atirando bolas de papel para um pequeno cesto de basquete pendurado na porta do quarto, enquanto que o irmão estava sentado à secretária, a fazer os deveres. As paredes estavam pintadas de azul celeste. Um roupeiro e uma estante cheia de livros estavam perto da porta. Os cortinados, assim como as colchas e os abajures eram brancos.

- Zoicite. - disse Kunzite interrompendo a tarefa do irmão. – O que achas do Mamoru? – perguntou um pouco reticente.

- Bem… – começou o rapaz pensativo. – Eu gosto muito dele. Aliás, acho que gosto dele, do Jadeite e do Nephrite tanto quanto gosto de ti. – concluiu. Fazendo Kunzite sorrir. – Mas porque é que perguntas?

- Queria saber se era o único a gostar deles como verdadeiros irmãos. – disse encarando Zoicite. – Pensas que o Mamoru está feliz connosco?

- Sim. Penso que sim. Desde o momento em que nos vimos os cinco pela primeira vez, tive a sensação de que nos conhecíamos todos de algum lugar… – disse o mais novo.

- Sim, é verdade. Tive a mesma sensação. – Kunzite lembrava-se de quando chegaram ao hospital e se dirigiram para a festa e se depararam com Mamoru, sentado numa cadeira, ainda com ligaduras em torno da cabeça, segurando um pedaço de bolo. Quando se aproximaram dele, uma sensação estranha percorreu-lhes os sentidos, embora, na altura, nenhum se tivesse prenunciado.

- Ah, bem… Não deve ter sido nada. – disse pensativo.

- Sim, tens razão. – disse o mais velho aproximando-se do irmão. – O importante e que estamos todos juntos e felizes como uma verdadeira família. – disse sorrindo para o irmão abraçando-o de seguida.

***

A menina olhava para o portão da escola, na esperança de encontrar alguém. Mas esse alguém não aparecia. E a menina via mais um colega a ir embora. E mais um… Suspirou ao ver-se ali, esquecida. Quando surgiu um carro que parou perto do portão e alguém que se encontrava no interior chamou por ela, a menina sorriu e encaminhou-se para o carro.

- Olá mamã. – disse a pequena sorrindo e abrindo a porta do carro. Sorriso esse que desapareceu ao ver que não era a sua mãe que a tinha ido buscar. – Onde está minha mãe, Ayako-san? – perguntou cabisbaixa.

- Não pôde vir. Pediu-me para te vir buscar. – disse uma mulher ruiva, de olhos castanhos, de formas redondas. Vestia uma bata branca.

- Pois… – disse Ami conformada. A ruiva olhou para ela, percebendo que a menina estava triste.

- Sabes que a tua mãe está muito ocupada, não é? – Ami assentiu – Eu sei que é difícil passares tão pouco tempo com a tua mãe, mas ela tem um trabalho muito importante e que lhe ocupa muito tempo. Mas sabes que ela te adora, não é minha querida? – perguntou a mulher acariciando os cabelos da criança que estava a seu lado.

- Sim, eu sei que sim. – disse Ami virando o rosto, olhando para a entrada da escola, onde podia ver uma colega a ser abraçada pela mãe.

***

A morena fitava o horizonte, pensativa. Estava num belo jardim, cuidadosamente arranjado. Uma mistura selvagem de cores enfeitava a paisagem, facultando-lhe uma enorme beleza. Assustou-se quando uma mão lhe tocou no ombro. Virou o rosto para ver quem era.

- Avô! – disse a menina abraçando o homem que chegara perto de si.

- Minha filha… – disse o avô, pegando nela e sentando-a no banco que ali estava ao lado. – Sei que estás triste… – começou o homem. A pequena encarava-o com expectativa. – …apesar de gostares de mim, sei que gostarias de estar com os teus pais. – a menina assentiu envergonhada – Mas terás de ficar comigo durante um bom tempo. E farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que sejas muito feliz.

- Obrigado avozinho. – disse a menina abraçando o homem com quem iria passar a viver. O avô limitou-se a sorrir.

***

Uma mulher ouvia atentamente o que o director lhe dizia. A criança ao seu lado, não se pronunciava, limitava-se a acenar confirmando o relato. Após alguns minutos saíram da sala.

- Makoto. – falou a mulher chamando a atenção da criança. – Tens noção do que fizeste? – perguntou num tom reprovador.

- Sim, mãe. – disse a menina envergonhada. – Mas só lhe dei o que ele merecia. – disse prontamente, deixando a senhora surpreendida.

- Não é isso que está em causa, minha filha. – disse compreendendo os motivos da pequena. – Mas tens de tentar resolver as coisas de outra maneira. Se não controlas esse teu mau génio ainda acabas expulsa da escola.

- Está bem mãe. Para a próxima vou tentar… – disse a pequena sorrindo, não podendo continuar por ser interrompida pela mãe.

- Próxima?! Tentar? Não! – disse a mulher olhando-a séria. – Ainda agora entras-te para a escola não te quero metida em confusões tão cedo, minha menina! – Makoto cabisbaixa assentiu, não tinha outro remédio. Mas se voltassem a meter-se com ela não podia prometer nada…

Quando mãe e filha se preparavam para sair da escola, o menino envolvido na briga aproximou-se delas. E ofereceu uma linda flor a Makoto.

- Makoto, é para ti. – disse Motoki docemente. Deixando a menina deveras envergonhada. – Queria pedir-te desculpa. E prometo que não o volto a fazer. – disse o menino sorrindo.

- Obr... Obrigada… Motoki. – disse Makoto timidamente, aceitando a flor.

***

São vários os anos que passam. Muitos caminhos se constroem, criam-se amizades e barreiras. As suas vidas seguem… Cada um deles com os seus sonhos e ambições. O mundo em que vivem está calmo. Mas isso estaria prestes a mudar… Levando o destino a fazer das suas…

_Chamo-me Usagi Tsukino, tenho quinze anos. Sou um bocado desajeitada e choramingas. Mas tenho um coração cheio de amor e de justiça._

_Continua…_


	3. Capítulo II: Reencontros

Capítulo II

-Reencontros-

Era um dia como tantos outros. Tudo se encontrava estranhamente pacífico. O ar era calmo, a brisa era suave, acariciando as folhas das árvores e as flores dos jardins que pareciam dançar alegremente. Os raios do sol banhavam as ruas dando-lhes uma luminosidade tão intensa como se de um sonho se tratasse. Os pássaros entoavam harmoniosas melodias. Os pais preparavam-se para mais um dia de trabalho e as crianças para mais um dia de escola. No entanto, na rua, a agitação não se via. Não existia. A cidade parecia quase adormecida. Tudo era calmo, tudo era perfeito… Bem, quase tudo…

Numa certa casa, uma bela rapariga de longos cabelos dourados reclama. Reclama de quê? O dia não podia ser mais perfeito, parecia de encantar. A paz irradia por toda a parte. Mas o que haveria para reclamar? Só se fosse… Pois… Só poderia ser isso… Que mais poderia ser senão aquele barulho infernal? Somente aquele som que invade os tímpanos pela manhã poderia causar tamanha indignação face a um dia que tudo tinha para ser magistral.

Usagi acordava lentamente e resmungava à medida que aquele som percorria os seus ouvidos. Esticou o braço na esperança de alcançar o objecto responsável por aquele som que chegava a ser uma tortura face à vontade que tinha de dormir. Mas não o conseguia. Na véspera tinha colocado, propositadamente, o despertador o mais afastado possível de modo a não cair na tentação de o desligar e voltar a dormir. Teve de o fazer, afinal é o primeiro dia de aulas na escola secundária de Juuban e não ficaria bem chegar atrasada logo no primeiro dia. Iria para uma nova escola, com novas responsabilidades… E aquele barulho continua. Já não conseguia continuar a ouvi-lo. A única solução seria levantar-se para o desligar. Não tinha outro remédio.

Levantou-se a muito custo. As suas pálpebras pareciam querer permanecer cerradas, querendo evitar a luz que teimava em entrar no quarto. Alcançou o despertador e desligou-o. Finalmente aquele barulho parara. O silêncio instaurou-se. Sabia tão bem sentir aquele sossego. Sem se dar conta, dirigia-se novamente para a sua cama. Aquele silêncio, aquela pacificidade deixava-a tão tranquila que a fazia esquecer tudo o resto. Preparava-se para se deitar novamente. Mas de repente, algo mudou. Aquele silêncio desaparecera. Ouviam-se passos acelerados. Alguém corria. Aproximava-se. Até que alguém entra de rompante no quarto.

- Acorda sua preguiçosa! – gritou uma voz masculina – São quase oito horas. Queres chegar atrasada logo no primeiro dia?!

- Shingoooooo! Assustaste-me! – barafustou Usagi à medida que se dirigia furiosamente até ele – Vais arrepender-te!

Ao encaminhar-se para perto do irmão, tropeçou nos chinelos que tinha deixado de qualquer maneira na noite anterior dando um valente trambolhão.

- Ahahah, bem feito! Só tenho pena da pobre da gata! – disse Shingo rindo desalmadamente e fechando a porta com o máximo de rapidez possível, pois sabia que Usagi estava prestes a levantar-se.

- Ai, aquele miúdo é tão irritante! – disse Usagi indignada, ao levantar-se. – Oh Luna, perdoa-me. – disse enquanto acariciava a gata preta que agora estava nos seus braços. Olhou à sua volta e deu por falta de alguém. – Onde é que ela se meteu? Já está acordada? – perguntou Usagi a si mesma.

Já estava acordada. Apesar de não ter gostado minimamente da forma como aquilo aconteceu, até estava, de certa forma, agradecida por não se ter deixado dormir. Apressou-se a arranjar e a descer para tomar o pequeno-almoço, já não tinha muito tempo.

- Mina?! Mas tu já estás pronta? – perguntou Usagi ao chegar à cozinha.

- Sim, já estou à tua espera há vinte minutos! – Usagi arregalou os olhos surpreendida.

- Mas… – Usagi foi interrompida por Minako que se aproximou do ouvido dela para que Ikuko não ouvisse.

- Usa, vamos para uma nova escola… Rapazes mais velhos… – Usagi começou a rir e Mina prosseguiu. – Usa, temos de causar boa impressão no primeiro dia!

- Vamos embora Mina! – disse puxando a outra loira após acabar de comer. – Até logo mãe! – Usagi despede-se da sua mãe e as duas amigas começam a correr para a escola.

- Até logo Ikuko! – despediu-se Minako igualmente.

Usagi e Minako dirigiram-se para a escola. Ao chegarem à entrada do edifício ouve-se o toque da campainha. E todos os alunos começam a entrar dentro da escola.

- É a primeira vez que chegam a horas a uma apresentação, desde a primária. – sussurra-lhe entre risos uma bela rapariga morena.

- Oh Makoto! Nem devias dizer uma coisa dessas… – disse Usagi cabisbaixa e com o rosto rosado. Não se apercebendo que à sua frente estava um grupo de pessoas paradas a conversar, indo contra elas. – Oh, peço imensa desculpa. – Usagi fez uma vénia, lamentando-se pelo sucedido, sem encarar as pessoas à sua frente.

- Desculpa? – perguntou um rapaz de cabelos negros que se encontrava no grupo. – Se visses por onde andas isso não teria acontecido cabeça de vento! – perante tais palavras Usagi levantou o rosto, mostrando uma expressão de grande indignação, no entanto o rapaz virara-se de costas para ela, irritando-a ainda mais.

- Idiota! – barafustou a loira, sendo impedida de continuar pois foi afastada do grupo pelas amigas que a tentavam acalmar. Deixando o grupo bastante divertido.

As raparigas seguem pelo corredor, encaminhando-se até à sala de aula, continuando Usagi a protestar. Ao chegarem à aula, a professora já tinha começado a falar, não tendo gostado muito do atraso das raparigas. Apesar disso não disse nada, limitando-se a dar-lhes autorização para entrarem.

- Mas quem é que ele pensa que é?! – desabafava Usagi após sentar-se.

- Usa, acalma-te ou a professora põe-nos na rua. – aconselhou Minako olhando de esguelha para a carteira de trás onde estava Usagi.

- A Mina tem razão Usa, esquece aquilo. – sussurrou Makoto que estava sentada ao lado direito de Minako.

- Vocês as três! – disse a professora dirigindo o olhar às recém chegadas. – Se vos apanho novamente a conversar vão lá para fora.

- Desculpe… – disseram as raparigas em uníssono encolhidas. E ouve-se alguém a bater à porta.

A professora abriu a porta dando passagem a um rapaz loiro, alto e bem constituído. Os suspiros dados pelas raparigas não pareceram surpreender o rapaz que sorriu para a turma.

- Que lindo… – suspirava Makoto – Faz-me lembrar o meu antigo namorado. – Joana ouviu-a e respondeu-lhe:

- Todos te fazem lembrar o Motoki não é verdade? – perguntou Minako rindo baixinho, deixando o rosto da amiga levemente corado. – Apesar de vocês só terem namorado na brincadeira. E por falar nele. – disse pensativa – Onde é que vamos ter com ele depo…

A conversa foi interrompida ficando sem efeito quando o rapaz recém chegado passou por elas, dirigindo-se para uma carteira livre, olhou para Usagi sentando-se atrás dela, que ignorou a sua aproximação por ainda estar irritada a pensar na situação anterior.

***

E por toda a escola os corredores estão desertos. Nas salas de aula os alunos escutam atentamente as palavras dos docentes. Alguns momentos mais tarde, os professores dão as aulas por terminadas e, os alunos são dispensados. No interior de uma das salas ficaram duas jovens, uma de cabelos curtos e azuis, outra de longos cabelos azuis, não tão escuros. Três raparigas chegaram perto delas e o grupo começou a conversar.

- Ami, vamos inscrever-nos naquele clube de leitura que o professor falou? – perguntou uma graciosa rapariga de cabelos azuis claros.

- Oh por favor! Mas vocês não pensam noutra coisa a não ser trabalho?! – protestou a rapariga mais velha do grupo. Uma rapariga bem torneada, alta de cabelos verdes cuidadosamente arranjados. – Vamos mas é aproveitar enquanto estamos livres do estudo.

- Sim, a Petz tem toda a razão. – afirmou uma outra rapariga. Igualmente torneada, de cabelos castanhos. – Podíamos aproveitar e fazer umas comprinhas. O que acham?

- A mim parece-me uma óptima ideia Calaveras. Temos é de nos divertir. – disse com tom decidido, uma a rapariga de longos cabelos azuis que se encontrava na sala com Ami antes da chegada das restantes.

- Mas ainda ontem fom… – Ami começou a falar mas foi interrompida.

- Ah, não venhas com desculpas! Vamos embora. – falou Petz arrastando as raparigas consigo.

***

O pátio encontrava-se cheio de alunos. Vários grupos de jovens cobriam todo o recinto. Uns conversavam, aproveitando para pôr a conversa em dia, outros faziam jogos, outros ainda encaminhavam-se para algumas barracas que por lá se encontravam, cada uma alusiva a um dos clubes e aulas extra-curriculares que os alunos poderiam vir a frequentar durante o ano lectivo.

Cinco rapazes seguiam acompanhados das mais esbeltas raparigas da escola, não ficando indiferentes a muitos dos presentes pelos quais passavam, reflectindo a sua enorme popularidade. Todo o grupo estava bastante divertido. Distribuíam piropos a todas as meninas com que se cruzavam, que retribuíam com risinhos e suspiros. Mas ao chegarem ao centro do pátio, um deles vislumbrou algo que o fez paralisar. Por instantes teve a sensação que tudo à sua volta desaparecera. Somente ele e ela ali estavam…

Os cabelos loiros da jovem esvoaçavam ao sabor da suave brisa que se fazia sentir. E, por um momento, os seus olhos azuis cruzaram os seus, mas ela não pareceu notá-lo. Em vez disso seguiu de braço dado com duas raparigas, deixando-o mergulhado em pensamentos. Estranhos pensamentos. Alguém pareceu notar que o seu pensamento estava longe, embora sem perceber o porquê.

- Mamoru, está tudo bem? – perguntou uma jovem de longos cabelos negros.

- Hum? – prenunciou-se o moreno saindo dos seus devaneios, encarando-a em seguida. – Está tudo bem Rei, não te preocupes. – disse-lhe esboçando um belo sorriso.

***

As três amigas saíam da escola de braço dado. Estavam muito animadas. Todas partilhavam um enorme sorriso que transparecia entusiasmo. Mas uma estava um pouco mais entusiasmada que as restantes.

- Ai Makoto acalma-te por favor! Estou a ficar cansada. – afirmou Minako ofegante.

- Oh desculpa Mina, mas estou cheia de saudades dele… – sussurou Makoto.

- Makozinha diz-me uma coisa… – disse Usagi chamando a atenção da amiga, deixando Makoto desconfiada. Usagi costumava tratá-la por _Makozinha_ quando lhe queria pedir algo. Usagi começou a sorrir maliciosamente. – Tu ainda és apaixonada pelo Motoki? – Makoto sorriu.

- Sabes Usagi, na verdade não… – as duas loiras arregalaram os olhos surpresas. - … eu tenho um enorme carinho por ele e, por vezes, é difícil não comparar outros rapazes com ele uma vez que ele é um rapaz tão fantástico. – disse com as faces ruborizadas – Mas já deixei de gostar dele dessa forma há muito tempo.

- Ainda bem amiga. Prendermo-nos a amores não correspondidos não faz nada bem. – afirmou Minako de repente e Usagi repreendeu-a com os olhos. Makoto riu com a situação.

- Não te preocupes Usa. Ela tem razão. Ele sempre me viu como amiga e nada mais. Mas agora vamos ter com ele que eu estou cheia de saudades e quero saber as novidades. – Makoto entrelaçou os seus braços nos das amigas e fê-las encaminharem-se para uma rua bastante movimentada por ser hora de ponta. Imensas pessoas apressadas circulavam tanto pelos passeios como na estrada, dificultando a passagem. Contornaram um dos prédios e aproximaram-se de uma montra onde se podia ler GAME CROWN. – É aqui! – nenhuma das amigas conseguia esconder o entusiasmo. Olharam através do vidro e puderam ver um belo loiro por trás do balcão, que ao vê-las deu a volta e saiu do estabelecimento indo ao seu encontro.

- Que saudades que tinha das minhas princesas. – Motoki recebeu-as com um enorme sorriso, abraçando cada uma delas.

- Ainda bem que voltaste! – Usagi pulou novamente para os braços do rapaz.

- Ainda bem que ficam contentes com o meu regresso… – começou o loiro – … agora vou ficar de vez! – as meninas sorriram satisfeitas com a notícia. – A minha família mudou-se novamente para cá para expandirmos o negócio. Eu e a minha irmã estamos encarregues deste centro de jogos. – explicou o rapaz.

– Aquilo está fantástico Motoki. – disse Makoto apontando para o interior da loja.

- Er… Obrigado. Acho que os clientes também gostaram. Temos tido muito movimento. – disse o loiro orgulhoso.

- E estão a dar conta do recado? – perguntou Minako ao verificar que o estabelecimento estava realmente apinhado.

- Mais ou menos… Hoje tive de faltar à aula de apresentação, vamos ter de contratar alguém para ajudar. Mas agora quero saber as novidades. – disse mudando de assunto. – Ah, e o que é que vão querer comer? É por conta da casa! – Usagi arregalou os olhos e sorriu esfregando as mãos.

- Motoki, tu tem cuidado. – disse Minako. Os restantes olharam para ela sem perceber. – Senão ela leva-te à falência. – disse olhando para Usagi que retribuiu com um olhar de poucos amigos.

- Não te preocupes, já tinha saudades do apetite da minha irmãzinha. – disse entre risos.

Entraram no centro de jogos. Acabara de inaugurar e os estudantes das proximidades gostaram imediatamente do ambiente. Por todo o lado podiam ver várias máquinas, possibilitando uma vasta escolha de jogos. Todo o tecto estava coberto por pequenas luzes. Perto do balcão havia mesas rectangulares, cadeiras e sofás, garantindo bastante conforto. As raparigas sentaram-se ao balcão para que Motoki pudesse conversar com elas e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo.

A conversa decorria animadamente. De repente Minako ficou estranha. Parecia apreensiva. O comportamento não passou despercebido aos restantes.

- Mina, está tudo bem? – perguntou Motoki.

- Hã? – a loira que fitava o exterior do centro de jogos, dirigiu a sua atenção ao amigo -

Ah, sim está tudo bem. Lembrei-me que tenho de me ir embora. – disse forçando um sorriso.

- Tens de ir? Mas porquê? – perguntou Usagi confusa.

- Er… Tenho… Tenho umas coisas para fazer em casa. – disfarçou.

- Em casa? Então sendo assim eu vou contigo. – afirmou Usagi preparando-se para ir embora.

- Não! Quer dizer… – fez uma pausa – … não vais ficar mais um pouco com o teu maninho? Queixaste-te que tinhas tantas saudades dele.

- Sim Usa, fica mais um pouco. – pediu Motoki.

- Ah está bem, então eu fico.

- Vemo-nos depois em casa Usa. Até amanhã meninos! – disse Minako sem esperar resposta.

Makoto e Usagi entreolharam-se com o cenho franzido, mas nada disseram. Os três ficaram a conversar por mais um par de horas, até que as meninas resolveram ir para casa. Ao saírem do centro de jogos Makoto não se conteve.

- Usagi, não achas que a Mina anda um pouco estranha ultimamente?

- Um pouco? Anda muito estranha isso sim! – retorquiu a loira – Na semana passada desapareceu sem mais nem menos e chegou a casa com os braços feridos. – Makoto escutava atentamente a amiga – Ela disse-me que foi o Artemis, mas eu não acreditei. Até porque nem tenho visto o gato ultimamente lá por casa… – afirmou pensativa – E há uns dias, eu acordei durante a noite e ela não estava na cama. Procurei-a por toda a casa e nada.

- E qual foi a desculpa dessa vez?

- Bem… Eu estava tão preocupada que fiquei na sala à espera dela e acabei por adormecer. Mas na manhã seguinte, ela agiu como se nada fosse e eu acabei por não lhe perguntar nada. Acho que ela nem sabe que eu sei.

- Será que ela está metida em algum sarilho? Se calhar devias tentar falar com ela.

- Sim, talvez tenhas razão.

***

Usagi encaminhava-se até casa. Pensava no comportamento estranho da amiga. Minako fora viver com ela há quatro anos. Os pais de Mina estão divorciados e passam imenso tempo a viajar, o que levou os pais de Usagi a convidarem a rapariga a viver com eles, já que as duas raparigas se davam como irmãs desde que se conheceram. E era precisamente esse facto que estava a deixar Usagi tão preocupada. Mina contara-lhe sempre tudo sobre a sua vida, mas ultimamente tinha um comportamento diferente. Desaparecia sem dizer nada a ninguém, dava desculpas esfarrapadas, ... Usagi achava que algo não batia certo, algo de muito estranho se estava a passar para que Mina agisse assim. Mas o que seria?

- Mãe, cheguei! – prenunciou-se Usagi fechando a porta de casa. Pousou a pasta da escola junto à sapateira. Começou a descalçar-se quando a mãe se aproximou.

- Olá filha, como correu?

- Correu bem. Olá Luna. – disse sorrindo acariciando a gata.

- Ainda bem. A ver se este ano não me dás as dores de cabeça do costume. – Usagi revirou os olhos – Já foste ver o Motoki?

- Já sim. Eles já abriram o salão de jogos e o Motoki disse que já não vão embora. – disse Usagi animada.

- Eu já sabia, falei com os pais dele esta manhã.

- Bem, eu vou para o quarto. Preciso falar com a Mina. – disse a loira encaminhando-se para as escadas.

- Mas ela ainda não chegou. – disse Ikuko fazendo Usagi parar e virar-se para a mãe.

- Não?! Mas… – Usagi pensou no que Mina dissera no salão de jogos _tenho umas coisas para fazer em casa_ – Eu vou procurá-la. Anda Luna. – Usagi calçou-se e pegou em Luna.

Caminhou pelas ruas das redondezas e nada. Passou por alguns locais que costumava frequentar com Minako, mas sem sucesso. Resolveu ir até ao parque. O local era enorme. Majestosas árvores e flores das mais diversas cores enfeitavam toda a paisagem, facultando-lhe uma beleza incrível.

Usagi percorria mais um dos trilhos do parque com Luna nos braços. A gata começou a ficar estranha e o seu pêlo a eriçar. Usagi não percebeu o porquê e continuou o seu caminho. Luna começou a ficar agitada e a arranhar a dona, tentando sair dos seus braços.

- Oh Luna pára com isso! Mas o que é que te deu?! – Usagi olhou para o local que a bichana fitava e assustou-se quando viu algo vir na sua direcção. A gata saltou-lhe dos braços e correu para longe. A distância encurtava-se. Quando viu o que era começou a correr e a gritar, escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore.

- Hoshi pára! – ouviu-se alguém gritar ao longe, seguido do som de passos apressados que pareciam cada vez mais próximos. – Peço desculpa. Não é costume fazer isto. – Lamentou-se o rapaz.

- Desculpa?! Não devias deixar esse monstro à solta! – gritou Usagi mantendo-se atrás da árvore.

- Monstro? – o rapaz começou a rir, o que deixou Usagi deveras irritada – Não precisas ter medo, podes sair daí.

- Sair daqui? É que nem morta. – pensou Usagi – Essa coisa é maior que eu e assustou a Luna! – protestou a loira.

- Luna? Mas quem é a Luna? – perguntou o rapaz sem perceber.

- É a minha gata. – respondeu – Oh mas onde é que ela se meteu?

- Tiveste tanto medo que te esqueceste da gata. Que grande cabeça de vento. – o rapaz riu-se e virou costas começando a andar.

- Eu conheço esta voz. E… Cabeça de vento?! É aquele idiota da escola! – pensou Usagi lembrando-se do encontrão de manhã. Mas conteve-se, teve de ser.

- Anda Hoshi. – Usagi esperou um pouco e espreitou para ver se realmente tinham ido embora. Saiu de trás da árvore com os punhos cerrados.

- Idiota! – gritou bem alto. O rapaz não pareceu ouvir, mas o _monstro_ olhou para trás e Usagi voltou a correr para trás da árvore.

Usagi procurou por Luna acabando por encontrá-la em cima de uma árvore. A bichana quando a viu saltou-lhe para cima ronronando. Começou a anoitecer e resolveu voltar para casa. Mina não estava em parte alguma.

- Mãe cheguei! – anunciou a loira fechando a porta.

- Até que enfim Usa. – disse Mina aparecendo na entrada – Estava a ficar preocupada. – disse-lhe abraçando-a. – A tua mãe saiu, foi comprar umas co…

- Posso saber onde raio te meteste?! – barafustou Usagi sobressaltando Minako.

- Calma Usa. Tive de passar por um sítio antes de vir para casa. – desculpou-se Mina.

- Num sítio?! – Usagi franziu o cenho e começou a andar à volta da amiga – Fiquei preocupada contigo. Andei às voltas à tua procura, – começou a enumerar pelos dedos – não te encontrei em lado nenhum, depois fui ao parque, apareceu um monstro, a Luna assustou-se e depois aquele idiota que me chamou de cab…

- Monstro? – perguntou Mina aflita ao raciocinar aquilo que a amiga relatava.

Sim, um monstro! Um cão enorme… – Minako suspirou de alívio – …parecia um cavalo de tão grande que era! Eu ia morrendo de susto. – disse lembrando-se da situação. – E a culpa é toda tua!

- Minha? Porq… - perguntou sem perceber, sendo interrompida.

- Tua sim! Tu andas muito estranha ultimamente, eu fico preocupada contigo e depois meto-me em confusões. Tudo porque não me dizes o que se passa! – Ikuko chegou a casa apercebendo-se da discussão, mas nada disse. Usagi olhou para Mina e ao perceber que a amiga nada iria dizer, subiu para o quarto a correr batendo com a porta do quarto.

Usagi ficou fechada no quarto durante algum tempo. Mas começou a sentir um óptimo aroma a espalhar-se pelo ar e resolveu sair.

- Eu não te disse que não ia demorar muito até ela descer? – disse Ikuko para Minako ao ver Usagi perto da porta.

- Estou cheia de fome! – disse Usagi sorrindo.

- Já não estás chateada comigo Usa? – perguntou a loira a medo.

- Não. E desculpa o que te disse à pouco… Fiquei tão irritada com aquele idiota e descontei em ti.

- Não faz mal. Eu também peço desculpa. – disse Mina sorrindo – E ainda tens de me contar melhor essa história do _monstro_. – disse entre risos.

- Não tem piada. – disse amuada.

- Vá meninas, agora comam e deixem-me ouvir as notícias. – disse Ikuko acabando de colocar o comer na mesa.

- Sim! – disseram as raparigas em uníssono e começaram a comer.

Em torno de uma mesa rectangular estavam cinco pessoas. Ikuko e Kenji nos extremos, Usagi e Minako num lado e Shingo no outro. A mesa, cuidadosamente decorada pela senhora Tsukino, estava coberta por uma toalha branca com motivos de tom pérola e uma pequena jarra com flores lilases dava-lhe um toque harmonioso. Enquanto comiam, Ikuko e Kenji assistiam às notícias atentamente.

- _Passamos à apresentação de uma reportagem exclusiva! Os mais recentes e estrondosos acontecimentos dos últimos tempos. _– ouvia-se o jornalista relatar com entusiasmo – _Esta tarde, Tóquio foi atacada por uma estranha criatura que destruiu tudo à sua passagem_. – Minako arregalou os olhos fitando a televisão – _Mas eis que… _- Minako engasgou-se despertando a atenção do resto da família. Ikuko ofereceu-lhe um copo de água e ela começou a acalmar-se.

- Obr… Obrigado. – disse Minako ofegante.

- Depois dizem que eu é que sou bruta a comer! – disse Usagi entre risos.

- Usagi Tsukino! – retorquiram Ikuko e Kenji em uníssono.

- Desculpa Mina. – desculpou-se Usagi embaraçada.

Após o sucedido as amigas foram para o quarto, ficando à vontade para conversar. Usagi estava sentada em cima da cama. Usava um pijama cor-de-rosa. Minako estava em pé em frente a um espelho. Usava um pijama branco com algumas flores estampadas.

- Usa, afinal que história é essa sobre o monstro? – perguntou a loira escovando o cabelo.

- Ai nem me digas nada… - suspirou Usagi – Não devia ser permitido alguém andar com uma coisa daquelas na rua. – Minako começou a rir.

- Também não devia ser assim tão grande. Tu é que tens medo de cães e para ti são todos _enormes_. – disse a loira entre risos.

- Tu não estavas lá! Se eu digo que era grande é porque era mesmo. – disse Usagi cruzando os braços aborrecida. – E eu não tenho medo de cães.

- Pronto, está bem, se tu o dizes… – Minako deitou-se e Usagi fez o mesmo. O sono já começava a surgir.

***

Um belo rapaz loiro estava deitado numa enorme cama a olhar para o tecto. O se pensamento estava longe de tal forma que nem se deu conta que alguém batera aporta.

- Jadeite? – chamou Nephrite, sem efeito – Jad!

- Hum? – o loiro suspirou.

- Não muda mesmo… – disse o moreno para si próprio – O que foi? – perguntou desconfiado ao ver o olhar sonhador do irmão.

- Hoje conheci a miúda mais linda de sempre…

- Estás assim por causa de uma miúda? Nem parece teu. Normalmente são elas que ficam assim por ti… – disse entre risos.

- Esta é diferente. – disse o loiro continuando a fitar o tecto.

- Diferente como? – Nephrite parou de rir e sentou-se à beira da cama, ficando ao lado do irmão.

- Não sei bem. Há alho nela… – disse pensativo.

- Bem, bem… E quem é? Eu conheço? – perguntou interessado.

- Não conheces. Ela é da minha turma. – disse encarando o irmão.

- Mas então ela é da tua idade? – o loiro assentiu – Mas tu só te costumas interessar por miúdas mais velhas. E quem é a felizarda?

- Chama-se Usagi… – Jadeite sorriu.

Um enorme cão surge por trás de Nephrite que se desequilibrou, fazendo-o cair no chão.

- Hoshi! – gritou tentando afastar o cão de si – Mamoru!

- O que foi? – perguntou Mamoru aproximando-se da porta do quarto. Começou a rir ao ver a aflição do irmão.

- Importas-te de tirá-la daqui? – pediu Nephrite.

- E porquê? Fazem um casalinho tão giro. – Jadeite e Mamoru começaram a rir da situação. – Hoshi vem cá! – Hoshi saiu de cima de Nephrite e foi para perto de Mamoru que a acariciou. Nephrite voltou a sentar-se na cama. – De que é que estavam a falar?

- O Jadeite estava a falar-me de uma miúda. – afirmou Nephrite.

- Ah por falar nisso. – disse Mamoru pensativo – Hoje vi uma miúda no pátio e tive uma sensação muito estranha...

- Também tu? – perguntou Nephrite olhando para Mamoru – Mas o que é que vos deu?

- Deixa para lá. Aquilo nem deve ter sido nada. Acho que foi só impressão minha. – disse Mamoru pensando no sucedido.

- Começo a achar que é o cúpido que anda à solta, isso sim! – disse Nephrite olhando para os irmãos. Os três começaram a rir.

***

Era de madrugada. Noite cerrada. Uma jovem loira encontrava-se acordada e levantou-se. Olhando à sua volta fitou a amiga que se encontrava a dormir. Mudou de roupa e saiu do quarto sorrateiramente, fechando a porta atrás de si. A outra que aparentemente dormia, abriu lentamente os olhos e vendo que a amiga saíra, levantou-se e, mesmo de pijama, foi atrás dela, pé ante pé.

Minako percorreu algumas ruas olhando com frequência à sua volta, sentindo-se observada, no entanto não via ninguém. Usagi, muito matreira apesar de muito trapalhona, escondia-se rapidamente. Chegaram a uma casa bastante degradada, Minako entrou no edifício, sem qualquer problema, como se o conhecesse muito bem. Já Usagi parou junto ao portão.

- Que horror, parece uma casa assombrada… – pensou apertando as mãos junto ao peito, apreensiva. – Mas tenho de entrar. – disse para si própria.

Entrou à socapa e olhou à sua volta, não conseguindo ver grande coisa devido à fraca iluminação. Ouviu vozes ao longe e assustou-se, mas mesmo assim foi ao encontro da origem do som que ouvia. Aproximou-se de uma porta e espreitou para o interior do local. Apesar de o exterior do edifício estar bastante danificado, o interior daquela sala encontrava-se meticulosamente decorado e arranjado. Viu uma rapariga loira com um fato estranho, a mesma rapariga que vira nas notícias, sentada num pequeno sofá negro. Estava virada para um outro sofá, um pouco maior, de onde surgiam duas vozes. Usagi não conseguia ver quem eram.

- Mas onde se meteu a Mina? – pensou Usagi. Esticou-se um pouco para tentar ouvir a conversa.

- Cada vez é mais difícil. – afirmou a loira, do estranho fato, desgostosa.

- Mas tens de o fazer. Ninguém pode saber quem tu és. – recatou uma das vozes, um pouco ríspida, vinda do sofá maior.

- E lembra-te da nossa missão. Temos de a encontrar e proteger. Eles não a podem encontrar. – declarou uma outra voz, suave mas autoritária, vinda do mesmo sítio.

- Vocês têm de ter mais cuidado. Hoje aquela equipe de jornalistas podia ter posto em causa a missão. – afirmou uma terceira voz, desta vez vinda de perto do sofá mais pequeno.

Usagi aproximou-se mais um pouco e ao ver melhor de quem era a última voz, entrou em estado de choque. Começou a afastar-se da porta para tentar sair dali. Ao andar para trás bateu num vaso fazendo-o partir-se. Uma das pessoas foi ver o que se passava, as restantes não se moveram. Mina deparou-se com a amiga. Usagi olhou para a pessoa que estava à sua frente e começou a correr. Correu até casa. A rapariga alcançou-a, já não estava transformada.

- Usa… – sussurrou Minako, colocando a sua mão direita no ombro da amiga.

- Mina, eras tu? – perguntou Usagi virando-se – Porque não me contaste nada? – os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Usa. – disse Mina abraçando a amiga. – Desculpa, peço imensa desculpa. Eu queria contar-te tudo mas não posso. E não devias ter descoberto assim…

- Sabes que podes sempre confiar em mim. – disse Usagi afastando-se um pouco dela para a encarar.

- Eu sei que sim. Mas… – disse pensando no discurso que ouvia ultimamente – Está muita coisa em causa. Nem eu sei ainda ao certo o que se está a passar. O Artemis…

- O Artemis? Então eu não estava a imaginar coisas?! Ele… Ele… – disse arregalando os olhos – Ele fala?!

- Usa fala baixo por favor. Os teus pais ainda dormem e o Shingo também. Eu prometo que amanhã falamos. Agora vamos dormir. Nós amanhã temos aulas, lembras-te?

- Sim, está bem… – disse Usagi inconformada.


	4. Capítulo III: O despertar

Capítulo III

-O despertar da alma de uma guerreira-

Uma radiante manhã surgiu. Calorosos raios de sol iam ao encontro de duas beldades loiras. Numa cama, coberta por uma colcha decorada com luas, estrelas e coelhos, dormia uma adolescente com um penteado bastante característico. Numa outra cama, coberta por sua vez, por uma colcha branca com círculos de vários tamanhos, azuis, vermelhos e amarelos, dormia outra adolescente, abraçada a uma almofada amarela. O despertador tocava freneticamente há vários minutos, no entanto permaneciam a dormir profundamente.

***

Noutro ponto da cidade, um grupo de rapazes chegava animado à escola. À medida que se aproximavam do portão, muitos eram os olhares a eles dirigidos. Subitamente, várias raparigas cercaram-nos e eles cumprimentaram cada uma delas. Muitos risinhos e suspiros eram ouvidos um pouco por toda a parte enquanto os rapazes circulavam pelo pátio. Um deles, apesar de divertido com a situação, olhava discretamente à sua volta, sem conseguir encontrar quem pretendia.

***

Os raios de sol continuavam a espreitar por entre as cortinas iluminando o quarto. O sono das duas raparigas era tão profundo que não ouviam nada, nem ninguém.

- Meninas acordem. – dizia Ikuko sacudindo Usagi e em seguida Minako – São 8:20.

- Hã? – retorquiram as duas adolescentes ensonadas.

- São 8:20. – insistiu Ikuko.

- O quê?! – gritaram saltando da cama. Começando a correr à procura dos uniformes.

- É o que dá porem-se na conversa até às tantas da madrugada. – resmungou Ikuko ao sair do quarto, deixando as duas raparigas numa jornada contra o tempo.

Saíram a correr de casa. Ouviram ao longe o toque da campainha da escola que era trazido pelo vento. Continuaram a correr, mas ainda estavam longe. Quando finalmente chegaram à escola, olharam para o relógio da entrada que marcava 8:50, estavam vinte minutos atrasadas. Percorreram o corredor, que estava deserto, naquele momento parecia estranhamente mais longo do que se lembravam. Passaram por várias portas, pararam de frente a uma delas e bateram a medo. Numa questão de segundos a porta abriu e um rosto severo surgiu, olhando-as de alto a baixo enquanto as duas raparigas recuperavam o fôlego.

- As meninas estão atrasadas. Têm a noção de que acabaram de interromper a minha aula? – a voz do homem fê-las estremecer e assentiram de imediato cabisbaixas – Ficam de castigo depois das aulas. – Usagi fitou o homem mas depressa se arrependeu, ao ver a expressão do homem à sua frente. – Por agora, ficam aí fora à espera que a aula termine. E não quero barulho! – a porta foi fechada e as duas amigas permaneceram incrédulas a olhar para a porta.

***

O pátio estava sereno. Vários arbustos, cuidadosamente aparados, e árvores em flor, enfeitavam o local. Os bancos de madeira e os campos de jogos não estavam ocupados naquele momento. Não se via ou ouvia ninguém em parte alguma. Até que, no cimo de uma árvore, surgiram dois vultos que fitavam o edifício.

- Tens a certeza que é aqui? – perguntou uma voz masculina.

- Tenho. Consigo sentir a energia. – respondeu uma voz feminina.

- E agora? Sabemos que a energia vem daqui, mas não sabemos quem…

- Trata de fazer o que te mandei! – disse interrompendo o outro, que se retirou de imediato. – Agora é comigo. – afirmou esboçando um pequeno sorriso continuando a observar o edifício.

***

Num longo e deserto corredor, encontravam-se duas adolescentes em pé, ao lado porta de uma das salas. Ouviu-se o som da campainha dando por terminada a aula. As várias portas começaram a abrir e diversos alunos começaram a preencher o local. A porta ao lado das duas raparigas também abriu e alguns colegas da turma saíram. Elas espreitaram para o interior da sala. O professor estava sentado à secretária e fez-lhes sinal para que entrassem, e assim o fizeram.

- No final das aulas quero que vão até ao gabinete do director para termos todos uma conversa. – afirmou o docente levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado. As raparigas assentiram e, antes de sair, prosseguiu. – E não quero atrasos! – disse num tom severo e autoritário. As duas jovens entreolharam-se e suspiraram resignadas enquanto o professor foi embora.

- Bem, agora é que vocês se tramaram a valer! – disse Makoto aparecendo atrás das duas loiras.

- Ai Makoto… – pronunciou-se Usagi aflita – Achas mesmo?

- Hum, hum. – assentiu a morena.

- Não te preocupes, o professor Ogitaka parece muito severo, mas não faz mal a ninguém. – disse um rapaz sorridente aproximando-se das três amigas.

- Er… Espero que sim. – disse Usagi um pouco desconcertada olhando para as amigas.

- És a Usagi não és? – perguntou o rapaz e Usagi assentiu – Muito prazer. O meu nome é Jadeite Osaka. – sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão. Usagi ficou a olhar para a mão dele e não se mexeu.

- Er… Usa. – sussurrou-lhe Minako dando-lhe uma pequena cotovelada e olhando para ela incentivando-a a cumprimentar o rapaz. Usagi finalmente percebeu o que o rapaz queria e corou dando-lhe um aperto de mão.

- Eu sou a Usagi Tsukino. – disse encabulada.

- Não ligues. A Usa é mesmo assim. Está sempre no mundo da lua. – disse Makoto entre risos.

- Não faz mal. – disse continuando a fitar a loira à sua frente. – E vocês, como se chamam? – perguntou dirigindo o olhar às outras raparigas presentes.

- Eu sou a Minako Aino e ela é a Makoto Kino. – disse a loira sorridente.

***

Numa outra sala, três rapazes conversavam animados. Um loiro estava sentado numa das mesas, um moreno estava de pé, junto à janela, e um rapaz de cabelos brancos estava sentado no chão encostado à parede.

- Motoki, lembras-te quando o Mamoru foi buscar a bola ao quintal dos Toriumi e apareceu o cão deles? – perguntou Kunzite divertido.

- Claro que lembro. A cara que ele fez quando viu os dentes dele foi demais! – os dois rapazes riam-se enquanto Mamoru olhava para eles sério, mas não se conteve e começou a rir também.

- Essas foram as melhores férias de sempre. – afirmou Mamoru.

- Sim é verdade. – concordou Kunzite – E o melhor foi termos-te conhecido. Ficámos todos muito satisfeitos por saber que vinhas morar para cá.

- Eu cresci em Tóquio. – informou Motoki para surpresa dos outros dois – O meu pai foi transferido pela empresa para Quioto, onde estivemos durante dois anos. Agora os meus pais resolveram abrir o seu próprio negócio e aqui estou de novo!

- Sendo assim, ainda bem. – disse Mamoru e os rapazes sorriram. Arregalou os olhos ao ter uma ideia que o agradou. – Olha lá Motoki… Por acaso não queres ir viver connosco?

- Boa ideia mano. – disse o rapaz satisfeito com a ideia – Ainda temos um quarto disponível. A casa que o Mamoru herdou dos pais é enorme. – disse levantando-se do chão.

- Ah, não sei. E agora com a loja… – retorquiu pensativo – Vou ter de falar com os meus pais.

- Vá lá. Nós os cinco já arrasamos com tudo. Contigo a festa será ainda maior! – incentivou Kunzite animado.

- Vou tentar convencê-los. – disse sorridente ao sair da mesa – Agora desculpem-me mas vou procurar as minhas princesas. – o loiro dirigia-se para a porta quando foi interrompido pela voz do amigo.

- Hum. Princesas? – afirmou em tom provocativo Mamoru despertando a atenção do amigo.

- Não é o que vocês pensam. – afirmou ao ver a expressão maliciosa dos rapazes à sua frente – São três amigas minhas. Nem pensem nisso! – repreendeu o loiro ao ver os amigos a entreolharem-se – São irmãs para mim. E conhecendo-vos como conheço é melhor esquecerem. Vou procurá-las, até já. – virou costas e saiu.

- Está bem. Mas se mudares de ideias sabes que os amigos aqui estão sempre disponíveis para conhecer princesas. – disse Kunzite aproximando-se da porta, levantando a voz para o loiro que começava a afastar-se.

- Claro que estão. – manifestou-se uma bela morena, bastante séria, aparecendo por trás de Kunzite.

- Er… Olá Rei. – perguntou Kunzite tentando disfarçar – Tudo bem?

- Sim. – disse com ar de desaprovação a Kunzite – Olá Mamoru. – dirigiu-se ao moreno.

- Olá. – cumprimentou-a – Rei estás bem? – perguntou ao ver a rapariga cambalear por instantes.

- Hum? Sim, estou bem. – disse tentando tranquilizar os rapazes – Que sensação estranha. – pensou – Vou voltar para a minha sala, está quase a tocar. – disse Rei encaminhando-se para o corredor.

- Queres companhia? – perguntou Kunzite. Rei acenou negativamente com o braço.

***

No pátio, um pouco por todo o lado, vários grupos de estudantes aproveitavam para comer e conversar. Motoki procurou durante algum tempo, mas não as conseguia encontrar. Enquanto tentava verificar mais um dos pontos do local ouviu a campainha e voltou para a sala juntamente com os restantes alunos.

***

Não muito longe dali. Num imponente edifício, um colégio bastante conceituado, somente frequentado por alunos de prestígio, uma esbelta rapariga estava sozinha num dos corredores, perto de uma janela. Os seus cabelos, de tom esverdeado, caiam até aos ombros. Vestia um sublime uniforme. Uma camisola bordô, com um laço verde ao peito, e uma saia verde até à altura dos joelhos. A bela rapariga de olhos verdes e de expressão séria, contemplava um objecto que tinha em mãos. Um espelho dourado delicadamente ornamentado. Alguém, com um curto cabelo loiro, aproximou-se dela. Envergava um uniforme masculino, igualmente bonito, composto por um casaco bordô, uma camisa branca com uma gravata verde, e calças também elas verdes, o conjunto ocultava um corpo bem torneado e feminino.

- Há problemas? – perguntou colocando a mão sobre o ombro da rapariga, pondo-se à sua frente.

- Não consigo ver nada. Está tudo nublado. – disse com voz calma – Mas sabes o que significa.

- Sim. O que quer que seja não é bom de certeza. – a rapariga de cabelos esverdeados assentiu e voltou a olhar, repentinamente, para o espelho. – O que foi Michiru?

- Não sei bem. – disse esforçando a vista tentando enxergar melhor – Estou a ver alguém, mas não lhe consigo ver o rosto, há uma grande sombra à sua volta. – a loira olhou para o espelho em vão. Só se via a ela mesma através do reflexo.

- E quem pensas que seja? O inimigo? – olhou para Michiru que voltou a assentir.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento Haruka. – disse pousando a mão sobre a da loira, que permanecia no seu ombro – Temos de encontrar as restantes guerreiras rapidamente.

- Sim. Mas a V e o Artemis não têm tido muito sucesso. – afirmou Haruka revirando os olhos.

- Ela tem-se esforçado. Tens de ter paciência. – disse Michiru tentando apaziguar a loira.

- Eu sei, mas sinto que eles estão cada vez mais próximos. E se… – Michiru colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios da Haruka.

- Shh uma coisa de cada vez. – disse olhando-a nos olhos – Não nos podemos precipitar.

***

Em casa de Usagi Tsukino, em cima de uma cama coberta de luas, estrelas e coelhos, dormia, enroscada em si mesma, uma gata preta. Uma luz intensa invadiu o quarto fazendo a bichana abrir os olhos lentamente tentando acostumar-se à claridade. Não conseguia ver nada à sua frente. Subitamente, sentiu um reconfortante calor na sua testa e, no mesmo local, formou-se um quarto crescente. A luz, que até então banhava o quarto, desapareceu.

***

O longo dia de aulas terminou, por fim. Muitos alunos seguiram para casa e outros para as aulas extra-curriculares que começavam a decorrer. No entanto, duas jovens permaneceram por outros motivos. Encaminhavam-se até à sala do director, a mando de um professor, conformadas com um castigo que estaria por vir. Chegaram a uma sala, relativamente grande, bem iluminada pela luz do sol que entrava através das enormes janelas, que dava acesso ao gabinete que pretendiam. Várias cadeiras almofadadas e uma pequena mesa no centro, com uma jarra com flores artificiais, decoravam aquele espaço. Sentada numa secretária coberta de papéis, estava uma senhora ruiva elegantemente vestida, mas exageradamente maquilhada. As duas raparigas encaminharam-se até à mulher que se encontrava bastante atarefada.

- Desculpe. – começou Minako – Viemos falar com o director.

- O dr. Wakamoto está ocupado no momento, a tratar do processo de uma estudante. – informou a assistente sem encarar as raparigas – Podem aguardar ali. – apontou para as cadeiras que ali se encontravam e continuou a remexer nos papéis.

Minako e Usagi sentaram-se perto da porta e esperaram. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ouviu-se um grande estrondo vindo do interior do gabinete. A assistente deu um pulo da cadeira onde estava, devido ao susto, deixando cair no chão alguns papéis. As duas amigas levantaram-se e foram ajudar a senhora a apanhar os papéis. Outro som ouviu-se, parecia que algo era arrastado. A assistente, estranhando, resolveu ir bater à porta, não obtendo resposta, abriu-a um pouco e espreitou. Ficou pálida e começou a correr, deixando para trás as duas adolescentes atónitas. Usagi, cheia de curiosidade decidiu ir espreitar.

- Onde vais? – perguntou Mina segurando-a pelo braço .

- Quero saber o que foi aquilo. – retorquiu a loira.

- Então vou contigo. – Mina largou-lhe o braço. As duas aproximaram-se da porta, espreitando para o interior da sala, deparando-se com uma enorme confusão.

O gabinete encontrava-se completamente destruído. Janelas, mesas e cadeiras quebradas, papéis espalhados por todo o lado. A carpete azul escura que revestia todo o chão estava totalmente rasgada e vários armários tombados e partidos. Não viam nem ouviam ninguém na sala. Uma das paredes desaparecera, permitindo ver o pátio da escola. Destroços cobriam todo aquele espaço caótico. Minako e Usagi presenciavam a desordem, procurando perceber o que causara tudo aquilo. Ouviram um pequeno barulho vindo por baixo dos armários. Minako chegou mais perto e viu uma mão que se mexia, por entre os pedaços de madeira, a muito custo.

- Usa chega aqui depressa. – chamou Mina apontando para a mão que via a mover-se – Ajuda-me a levantar isto. – as duas levantaram, com algumas dificuldades, um armário e tiraram alguns dos escombros de cima do homem. Quando olharam melhor para ele aperceberam-se que se tratava do professor que as tinha colocado de castigo, estava bastante ferido. E um forte estrondo fez-se ouvir, vindo do pátio, seguido de gritos. Usagi dirigia-se até ao local, que antes estava tapado por uma parede, mas foi interrompida por Minako. – Espera, pode ser perigoso. Fica aqui. – antes que Usagi se pudesse pronunciar, Mina transformou-se. A loira tinha agora óculos vermelhos e um fato constituído por uma camisola branca e vermelha, uma gola azul escura, tipo marinheiro, de rebordo vermelho, uma saia azul com um rebordo igualmente vermelho. Um laço vermelho ao peito, luvas brancas até aos cotovelos, com orla amarela, protecções nos ombros, e sapatos azuis com um pequeno salto e uma presilha em torno do tornozelo, compunham o traje. Usagi fitou Mina por instantes, enquanto esta se dirigia até ao exterior, e esboçou um pequeno sorriso cheio de orgulho da amiga.

No pátio, um estranho ser agarrava um homem, possante de cabelo grisalho, que esbracejava tanto quanto podia. A criatura, com cerca de dois metros de altura, possuía umas enormes asas e o seu corpo musculado estava coberto de escamas de tom alaranjado. Orelhas pontiagudas e dentes desproporcionadamente grandes, conferiam-lhe um aspecto horripilante. O demónio prensava o corpo do homem contra o seu, fazendo-o gritar até à exaustão.

Três pessoas, um rapaz e duas raparigas, assistiam àquela situação, sendo que duas estavam bem mais animadas. O rapaz esboçava um grande sorriso. Era alto e tinha cabelos lisos e negros como breu, indo até meio do rosto. Trajava uma camisola azul escura, de gola alta e calças negras justas às suas pernas tonificadas. Um casaco de mangas curtas, preto de gola levantada mas meio pendida, cobria-o até aos pés. Calçava sapatos negros desportivos. Usando ainda luvas negras até meio do ante braço e pulseiras prateadas, grossas e ornamentadas, em ambos os punhos.

Uma das raparigas era quase tão alta quanto o rapaz. Possuía uma expressão de divertimento face à situação. Os seus cabelos negros, com intensos reflexos azuis, caiam de forma selvagem até à cintura. Vestia um belo corpete negro e bordô, que lhe acentuava todas as curvas, já por si, definidas, com uma rosa vermelha no centro, ao peito. Uma saia rodada e volumosa, bem curta, ficava-se pela altura das coxas. O pescoço estava envolto por uma gargantilha enfeitada com uma rosa vermelha desabrochada. As luvas de um bordô bem escuro, corriam ao longo dos seus elegantes braços, indo até acima dos cotovelos, terminando com faixas entrelaçadas até aos ombros. As suas botas negras, de salto alto, iam até acima dos joelhos, terminando com três formas pontiagudas. Uma pulseira bordô em cada punho, levemente ornamentada com fios dourados.

Por fim, uma rapariga loira de cabelos ondulados, assistia igualmente à cena, embora não estivesse tão divertida quanto os outros dois, limitava-se a esboçar um sorriso muito ténue. O seu rosto mostrava a sua jovialidade face aos outros dois que estavam presentes. Envergava uma saia longa com uma enorme racha, revelando as suas finas pernas, e uma camisola que a cobria desde a cintura até ao peito, entrelaçada por fitas que seguiam pelos seus braços até aos punhos. As suas roupas, de um tom rosa vibrante, cobriam delicadamente o seu corpo bem torneado. Um colar dourado, adornado com uma pedra cor-de-rosa de tom suave em forma de lágrima, embelezava-lhe o pescoço. Pelas suas pernas subiam faixas cor-de-rosa entrelaçadas, estando de pés descalços.

A navegante ali presente investiu pontapés e socos que não surtiram qualquer efeito na criatura. Evocou um pequeno objecto em forma de lua que lhe surgiu nas mãos, abriu-o e apontou-o ao monstro.

- Crescent Be… – o demónio abriu as asas com brusquidão e a navegante foi atirada contra uma parede, perdendo os sentidos.

Usagi, sem sequer pensar no perigo, correu em auxílio da amiga. A horrenda criatura aproximou a sua boca da do homem, quase inanimado pelo cansaço, e sugou-lhe o ar. Uma pequena esfera negra formou-se entre os dois corpos e o homem foi largado no chão. O demónio encaminhou-se até às duas raparigas, enquanto Usagi tentava, sem sucesso, despertar a amiga. Luna apareceu cravando as garras nos olhos do demónio, que gemeu de dor ficando um pouco atordoado. A gata acercou-se da dona, deu um pulo e, ainda no ar, uma cambalhota, fazendo aparecer um bonito alfinete. O objecto era redondo e dourado, com um pequeno desenho de uma lua, ornamentado com bonitas pedras de várias cores.

- Usagi pega no alfinete para te transformares. – Usagi fitou a gata arregalando os olhos – E diz _Moon Prism Power, Make Up_! – Usagi começou a rir.

- Afinal estou a dormir. É isso. – afirmou entre risos – Eu sonho com cada coisa. – disse pensativa. A gata resmungou e ela ignorou-a. – Acho que aquela história do Artemis falar me subiu à cabeça. A minha mãe bem me diz que eu tenho uma imaginação mui… – a loira foi agarrada subitamente pelo demónio, que a envolveu nos seus braços, começando a esmagar-lhe o corpo contra o seu fazendo Usagi gritar de dor.

***

Num vasto salão, em que as paredes, pintadas de vermelho, estavam decoradas com dois belos retratos, um de um casal e outro de um grupo de sete pessoas e um cachorrinho cinzento. Um grande sofá e três pequenos _puffs_, todos eles vermelhos, cobriam o espaço, garantindo lugares para diversas pessoas, muito bem decorados com almofadas pretas muito felpudas. Um pouco à frente havia um grande ecrã de televisão. Sobre uma carpete preta, estava uma bela mesa de vidro com uma jarra de rosas vermelhas. Uma parede arqueada separava o salão de uma pequena sala que continha uma estante cheia de livros, que se encontravam meticulosamente organizados por temas e ordem alfabética. Três irmãos, sentados no sofá, assistiam a um filme, acompanhados de um balde de pipocas, que apenas um deles comia, ou melhor, devorava, e por uma cadela cinzenta que fazia um grande esforço para tentar chegar às pipocas. Algum tempo depois, Hoshi ficou agitada começando a ladrar e a puxar Mamoru pelas calças.

- O que é que lhe deu? – perguntou Nephrite com o cenho franzido a olhar para Mamoru que encolheu os ombros sem saber o que dizer.

- Ela… Ela não costuma… Fazer isto. – disse Kunzite entre uma pipoca e outra.

- Pois não. Não sei o que… Aaaah – Mamoru colocou as mãos na cabeça que latejava fortemente. Os irmãos olharam para ele apreensivos.

- O que é que se passa mano? – perguntou Kunzite aproximando-se dele.

- Não sei. Mas quero que esta dor acabe depressa. – Nephrite correu até um armário, abriu a porta e procurou por uma caixa de comprimidos. Percorreu o corredor e foi até à cozinha, regressando com um copo de água.

***

O corpo de Usagi continuava a ser esmagado. As suas forças desapareciam lentamente. O demónio aproximou a sua boca da boca da loira que estava nos seus braços, sugou o ar e nada aconteceu.

- Mas… – pronunciou-se, confusa, a rapariga de cabelos negros, que assistia à situação como se de um espectáculo se tratasse. A sua expressão tornou-se séria. – Então acaba com ela!

- Porquê? Ela não tem nada a ver com isto. – retorquiu a mais nova – Além disso já temos o que queríamos. – afirmou mostrando a esfera negra que possuía nas suas mãos – Hebi, deixa-a, vamos embora. – antes que pudessem retirar-se alguém aproximou-se.

- World Shaking! – uma bola de energia dirigiu-se até ao monstro. Usagi foi libertada e colhida por uma navegante de uniforme azul-marinho que a levou para trás do edifício.

- Estás bem? – perguntou-lhe a rapariga de voz suave.

- Sim estou. – Usagi acariciava o pescoço, tentando recuperar o fôlego. A navegante afastou-se indo ao encontro da batalha.

- Usagi. Transforma-te. – Luna voltou a entregar-lhe o alfinete. Usagi olhou para ela com o cenho franzido e ia pronunciar-se. – Usagi Tsukino! Tu és a navegante da lua! – continuou a bichana um pouco exaltada – Não há tempo para explicações. Transforma-te agora. E diz _Moon Prism Power, Make Up_! – Usagi pegou no alfinete e repetiu as palavras da gata. O seu uniforme da escola deu lugar a um uniforme de navegante de cor branca e azul. Uma gargantilha vermelha, com um crescente lunar dourado, revestia o seu pescoço. As luvas e as botas vermelhas iam até aos cotovelos e joelhos, respectivamente. Possuía, na testa, uma tiara dourada com uma pedra vermelha no centro, e uma gola azul com duas riscas brancas caia-lhe sobre os ombros. Dois acessórios vermelhos cobriam os seus odangos e duas luas pendidas enfeitavam-lhe as orelhas.

Usagi olhou-se surpreendida. Ouviam-se alguns sons de pancadas vindas do outro lado do pátio. Aproximou-se da esquina do edifício e espreitou para o campo de batalha, onde duas navegantes se debatiam com o monstro.

- O que estás a fazer? – perguntou Luna fitando a dona.

- Tenho medo Luna. – respondeu a mais recente navegante.

- Medo? Mexe-te daí agora! – afirmou a gata com um olhar bastante ameaçador. Usagi aproximou-se, um pouco contrariada e receosa.

- Quem és tu? – perguntou o rapaz do grupo que assistia à luta.

- Eu? Er… – a navegante pensou um pouco e apresentou-se – Eu sou uma bela guerreira que luta pelo amor e pela justiça. Sou a navegante da lua! – afirmou procurando transmitir a segurança que não tinha.

- Navegante da lua? – Neptuno olhou para a navegante que acabara de chegar. Distraiu-se e foi agarrada pela mão do monstro que a começou a sufocar.

- Neptuno! – a outra navegante foi ao seu encontro, precipitando-se, sendo também ela apanhada.

As duas navegantes eram, aos poucos, asfixiadas. Seguravam a mão do monstro com as suas, tentando-se libertar. A navegante da lua olhava para elas estática, sem saber o que fazer, e lágrimas começaram a brotar dos seus olhos.

- Atira a tua tiara contra o demónio e diz _Moon Tiara Action_. – informou a gata preta, fazendo a navegante cair em si. Os braços das navegantes começavam a cair ao longo dos seus corpos. Aquilo era tudo menos um sonho, era pura realidade, e aquelas duas pessoas estavam prestes a perder as vidas mesmo à sua frente. Seguiu as indicações da gata. A tiara foi ao encontro do monstro atingindo-o, fazendo-o virar pó, e as navegantes tombaram fracas no chão.

- Raios! – protestou a rapariga de cabelos negros. O homem fez um pequeno gesto no ar, formando um círculo, que fez aparecer um portal. As três pessoas encaminharam-se até à passagem e retiraram-se. A navegante da lua aproximou-se da navegante V que começou a despertar. As outras navegantes recuperavam ofegantes.

- Muito bem navegante da lua, bom trabalho. – disse Luna aproximando-se da dona. Usagi sorriu e olhou para a navegante que estava apoiada nos seus braços.

- Como estás? – perguntou enquanto a loira tentava abrir os ollhos.

- Estou bem. – disse ao ouvir a voz da amiga. Piscou os olhos procurando ter a certeza do que estava a ver. – Mas… Quem és tu? Onde está a Usa? – perguntou ainda desorientada.

- Está tudo bem, não te preocupes. Falamos depois. – aconselhou a gata.

- Luna? – Mina colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça que doía.

- Sim. – a navegante da lua olhou para trás de si e depois em redor do pátio. O local estava um pouco danificado. O homem possante que fora atacado permanecia caído no chão, mas as outras navegantes tinham desaparecido. – Onde é que elas estão? – perguntou a Luna.

- Foram embora. – retorquiu a bichana – Chama uma ambulância e vamos para casa.

***

Aquele local atraía pessoas de toda a parte do país. Um lugar pacífico que permitia repor energias, acalmar qualquer coração, adquirir conforto. A grande série de escadas que possibilitava chegar àquele sítio não parecia intimidar as almas que ali se dirigiam. O majestoso templo, cercado por flora de diversas espécies, reunia beleza e espiritualidade. A tranquilidade reinava no ambiente de tal forma que era possível ouvir o som da natureza, sentir a pulsação da vida. Várias pessoas encontravam-se ali a rezar. Um senhor de baixa estatura bastante atarefado, envergando um traje tradicional, recebia os visitantes com muita cordialidade. Apesar da sua idade avançada apresentava-se com uma vivacidade invejável. No interior do edifício, uma jovem formosa de longos cabelos negros rezava, de olhos fechados acompanhada de dois lindos corvos, sentada em frente a grandes labaredas. Vestia um elegante quimono, vermelho e branco. As chamas agitavam-se cada vez com mais intensidade, como que reagindo às suas palavras. De súbito, abriu os olhos.

- Continuo sem perceber o que se passa. Mas este pressentimento… O que será isto? – murmurou a jovem pensativa. Muitas dúvidas invadiam os seus pensamentos.

- Rei. – chamou o senhor de avançada idade abrindo a porta e a rapariga virou-se para ele. – Preciso de ajuda, está aqui muita gente.

- Está bem avô. – respondeu Rei levantando-se e encaminhando-se até ele. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e dirigiu-se para o exterior.

***

Três pessoas encontravam-se reunidas num lugar remoto. A escuridão era quebrada pela iluminação provinda de tochas cravadas nas paredes. O ambiente era pesado, o ar difícil de respirar. Uma rapariga de cabelos negros estava sentada numa poltrona, a sua expressão era séria e o seu pensamento estava longe, enquanto olhava para a esfera negra que tinha em mãos. Um rapaz de cabelos negros andava de um lado para o outro desnorteado, pensativo. À parte, estava uma jovem que escovava os seus cabelos loiros, sorria e cantarolava, abstraída de toda aquela tensão.

- Como correu? – pronunciou-se um rapaz, quebrando o silêncio. A sua expressão era triste e cansada, no entanto, o seu rosto tinha linhas suaves reflectindo jovialidade e maturidade. Os seus cabelos negros caiam até pouco abaixo dos ombros. Os seus olhos eram de um verde intenso que se destacava pela tonalidade bronzeada da sua pele. Trajava uma camisa negra de gola levantada e mangas arregaçadas, ligeiramente aberta no peito, mostrando os seus peitorais bem definidos. As suas calças eram negras e desportivas, ligeiramente largas e levemente rasgadas nos joelhos, e os seus ténis igualmente negros. O pescoço estava enlaçado por um grande fio em que pendia uma cruz prateada, que caía sobre a região visível do peito.

- Mais ou menos. – respondeu o rapaz continuando às voltas pelo local.

- Mais ou menos? O que queres dizer com isso? – a rapariga levantou-se e entregou-lhe a esfera, para a qual ele olhou confuso, dirigindo o olhar à rapariga que estava à sua frente.

- Conseguimos o que queríamos, mas… - a rapariga parou procurando as palavras certas para explicar o que acontecera – As navegantes apareceram e… Bem, agora há mais uma.

- Mais uma? Quer dizer que elas também vieram para cá? – perguntou repentinamente.

- Não, não são as mesmas. – o rapaz olhou-a de cenho franzido – Estas não me pareceram tão fortes, mas mesmo assim conseguiram destruir o Hebi.

- Não são tão fortes... Pois sim. Eu disse que deveríamos ter ficado por lá, mas nunca me dão ouvidos… - murmurou a loira, continuando a cantarolar.

- Como é que consegues estar tão descontraída? – perguntou a morena dirigindo-se até à loira que escovava os cabelos.

- Antes só tínhamos de nos preocupar com quatro navegantes, agora temos de nos preocupar com… - disse a loira calmamente, parando para pensar um pouco. - …oito. E vocês são os culpados. – apontou para os dois morenos que estavam com ela durante o ocorrido – Quiseste que o Hebi matasse a rapariga! – disse exaltada para a morena – Tu tens de fazer sempre o que queres, não é? Mesmo sabendo que ela não tinha nada a ver com os nossos assuntos. Agora desenrasquem-se! – completou decidida.

- Sua pirralha! Sabes muito bem porque é que fazemos isto! – disse a morena exaltada.

- Não importa. Temos o que queríamos. – disse o moreno de cabelos longos pondo fim à discussão – Mas temos de acabar com elas. – a loira olhou-o apreensiva – Não vou permitir que destruam os nossos planos.

***

Numa sala de jantar, estavam à mesa cinco rapazes. A mesa oval, de madeira e tampo em vidro, encontrava-se repleta de diversas iguarias. A sala era iluminada por um ilustre candeeiro antigo. E as paredes estavam decoradas com quadros que retratavam belas paisagens, conferindo cor e harmonia ao espaço.

- Como estás agora Mamoru? A dor de cabeça já passou? – perguntou Kunzite que estava sentado num dos extremos da mesa.

- Estou bem. – reconfortou o moreno – Passou de repente.

- Eu disse que era só esperar pelo efeito dos comprimidos. – disse Nephrite – Sempre que tenho uma dor de cabeça é tiro e queda.

- Pois… Mas as tuas dores de cabeça costumam dever-se às farras, não é? – zombou Zoicite fazendo os irmãos rir.

- Bem, eu vou dormir. – afirmou Mamoru levantando-se da mesa.

- Mas já? Ainda é tão cedo. – disse Jadeite olhando o relógio de parede.

- Eu sei. Mas estou cansado. Até amanhã. – Mamoru saiu da sala de jantar e foi para o quarto, seguido por Hoshi.

***

A sala ampla, de paredes vazias, estava em absoluto silêncio. Uma enorme janela possibilitava uma vista magnífica sobre a cidade. As diversas luzes, dos edifícios e das viaturas, destacavam-se como pequenos pontos no meio da escuridão da noite. Sentada no parapeito da janela, Haruka contemplava a cidade. Uma mão tocou-lhe no braço fazendo-a despertar dos seus pensamentos. Michiru sentou-se à sua frente, olhando para ela.

- Estás melhor? – perguntou Haruka acariciando a face da bela rapariga à sua frente.

- Estou. – respondeu com uma voz cansada – Desta vez foi por pouco.

- Sim. Pensei que te ia perder. – desviou o rosto contemplando novamente a paisagem – E eles conseguiram o que queriam. Mais uma vez.

***

As duas loiras estavam no sótão a conversar, a esclarecer os últimos acontecimentos, longe da vista e, principalmente, dos ouvidos dos restantes habitantes da casa. O espaço era um pouco pequeno, mas ainda assim acolhedor. Um tapete cor-de-rosa, bastante felpudo, seria de assento às duas raparigas e a dois gatos, um preto e um branco, cada um com um quarto crescente na testa. Uma estante estava carregada de diversos livros infantis e mangas, junto a uma cadeira cor-de-rosa com as costas em forma de coração. Vários peluches cobriam uma pequena cama, revestida por uma colcha estampada com coelhos e corações.

- Ainda me custa a acreditar que és tu uma das navegantes que procuramos. – afirmou Minako.

- Pois… A mim também custa. – disse Artemis olhando para o lado.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou Luna desconfiada – Pensavas que me tinha enganado?

- Não! – exclamou o gato aflito – É que… Bem… Digamos que a Usagi não é exactamente o protótipo de uma navegante. – Usagi ficou com o rosto completamente corado, enquanto que o gato começou a assustar-se com o olhar de Luna.

- Pois olha que a Mina também tem muito que se lhe diga. – retorquiu Luna para espanto das duas amigas – Afinal de contas não só não derrotou o demónio, como ainda não encontrou nenhuma das restantes navegantes. – desta vez foi o rosto de Mina que corou fortemente - Embora isso seja mais culpa tua do que dela. – completou Luna de forma provocativa. Antes que pudessem continuar com a discussão, foram interrompidos pelo som de passos de alguém a subir as escadas.

- Meninas venham comer, já está tudo pronto. – informou Ikuko chegando ao sótão. As raparigas assentiram e seguiram-na levando os respectivos gatos consigo.


	5. Capítulo IV: Sonho ou Realidade?

Capítulo IV

-Sonho ou Realidade?-

A noite trouxe a calma a toda a cidade. A lua reluzia bem alto no céu, destacada naquele manto negro coberto de estrelas. Numa zona requintada da cidade, uma grande casa entre tantas outras, estava em absoluto silêncio facultando um sono tranquilo aos seus moradores. Mamoru dormia numa cama de casal coberta por elegantes lençóis de cor negra e branca. Hoshi estava deitada no chão, ao lado da cama. O chão estava todo alcatifado em tom cinzento, fazendo Hoshi ficar quase camuflada. Junto a um roupeiro de três portas estava um divã de estofos vermelhos. As paredes e cortinas de cor azul contrastavam o ambiente. O rapaz começou a agitar-se na cama. O sonho que estava a ter parecia-lhe diferente, sentia-se angustiado, apreensivo e confuso ao ouvir aquelas palavras. A pessoa à sua frente repetia-as vezes e vezes sem conta, fazendo-o sentir-se cada vez mais incomodado. Apesar de não conseguir ver o rosto nitidamente, conseguia ver dois lindos olhos castanhos fitando os seus. Olhos que transmitiam bondade e ternura, no entanto, as palavras que ouvia deixavam-no cada vez mais apreensivo e ele não sabia porquê…

- Alteza tem de a proteger. Encontre a princesa. Ela corre perigo… – a voz feminina ecoava pelos seus ouvidos. Trazendo suores frios por todo o seu corpo, remexia-se na cama freneticamente.

***

A manhã surgiu tempestuosa. A chuva caía com intensidade sobre a cidade. Diversas cores, provenientes de vários chapéus-de-chuva, decoravam as longas avenidas. O vento soprava fortemente fazendo agitar até as árvores mais robustas.

Os alunos chegavam à escola com algumas dificuldades, lutando com os chapéus contra o vento. Muitos chegavam de carro, fazendo com que a entrada do edifício estivesse apinhada, dificultando a chegada dos que vinham a pé.

Usagi, Minako e Makoto chegaram à escola e encaminharam-se para a sala de aula. Percorriam o corredor quando foram interceptadas por Jadeite.

- Bom dia Usagi! – disse sorridente fitando Usagi, ignorando as duas amigas.

- Er… Bom dia. – respondeu a loira encabulada.

- Vais agora para a sala? – perguntou aproximando-se dela.

- Sim, vamos! – exclamou Mina puxando a amiga pelo braço. Makoto seguiu-as e o rapaz ficou para trás.

- O que foi Mina? – perguntou Usagi confusa.

- O que foi? Já viste bem a forma como ele olha para ti? – Usagi franziu o cenho sem perceber – Além disso ignorou-nos completamente. – disse olhando para Makoto que assentiu.

- Mas ele só estava a ser simpático. – Mina olhou-a com ar reprovador.

- Tu achas toda a gente simpática. Não consegues ler nas entrelinhas? – perguntou Mina.

- O quê? – Usagi começou a ficar mais confusa.

- Ai esquece! É sempre a mesma coisa. – resmungou Mina. As raparigas entraram na sala e aguardaram pela professora junto às suas mesas.

Alguns minutos depois, Jadeite apareceu na sala e passou por elas sorrindo para Usagi que retribuiu o sorriso. A professora chegou e os alunos sentaram-se começando a aula.

***

A chuva continuava a cair em descompasso contra as janelas do edifício. O professor discursava enquanto escrevia no quadro. Alguns alunos tomavam notas nos cadernos, outros faziam desenhos discretamente, fingindo-se interessados. Mamoru estava de corpo presente na aula, mas o seu pensamento estava longe e o seu olhar vidrado.

- Mamoru. – Motoki tentava chamar a atenção do amigo, sem sucesso – Mamoru lê o texto. – Kunzite olhava de esguelha para o irmão com o cenho franzido.

- Chiba! – a voz do professor ressoou pela sala fazendo todos os alunos ficarem em sentido. Mamoru despertou dos seus devaneios e olhou à sua volta um pouco desnorteado. O professor aproximou-se dele. – Nem parece teu Chiba. És dos meus melhores alunos. Se não mesmo o melhor e… – o professor suspirou indignado –Espero que não se repita. – Mamoru assentiu.

***

A primeira aula da manhã acabara. Vários alunos preenchiam os corredores da escola. Devido ao mau tempo tiveram de permanecer no interior do edifício. Duas loiras dirigiam-se até à sala do director. Aproximaram-se do local e a passagem foi-lhes barrada por um homem fardado.

- Desculpe, queríamos ir até à sala do director. – disse Mina forçando a simpatia. Não tinha gostado da forma arrogante que o homem as olhava.

- Não podem passar. – afirmou o homem rispidamente – A área está interdita. – disse cruzando os braços atrás das costas colocando-se à frente das raparigas, bloqueando-lhes a passagem.

- Mas só queríamos… - desta vez tentou Usagi, sendo interrompida.

- Já disse que não! – disse o homem de forma autoritária. As raparigas foram embora contrariadas.

- Precisam de alguma coisa? – perguntou uma jovem de cabelos longos ondulados. As duas amigas olharam para ela. Estava acompanhada por uma rapariga de cabelos curtos que transportava um livro nas mãos.

- Queríamos falar com o director mas não nos deixaram passar. – respondeu Minako.

- Ah é isso. Mesmo que vos deixassem passar não ia servir de muito. – as duas loiras observaram a rapariga de cabelos compridos, que parecia saber algo mais sobre o assunto. – O director está no hospital.

- Ah… A sério? – perguntou Usagi tentando fazer-se surpreendida.

- Sim. Pelo que parece ouve um assalto, a directoria está quase toda destruída. E o director e o professor Ogitaka estão no hospital. Disseram-me que vão ficar ambos bem. – Mina e Usagi suspiraram aliviadas.

- Obrigada… – Mina esperou que a rapariga completasse.

- Kurozuki. Koan Kurozuki. – disse sorridente – E a minha amiga chama-se Ami Mizuno. – a rapariga a seu lado sorriu.

- Eu sou a Usagi Tsukino! – disse Usagi prontamente com um sorriso rasgado – Ela é a Minako Aino. – disse apontando para a amiga.

- Costumas estar sempre tão bem informada? – perguntou Minako fazendo Koan corar um pouco.

- Mina! – repreendeu Usagi – Não lhe ligues, ela fala muitas vezes sem pensar.

- Diz o costureiro ao nu! – disse a loira zangada. Ami deu uma pequena risada.

- Roto. – afirmou Ami.

- Hum? – Mina olhou para ela sem perceber.

- Diz o roto ao nu. – disse Koan sorrindo para Mina.

- Ah… Tu percebeste a ideia. – respondeu a loira envergonhada.

***

No fim da aula, Motoki e Kunzite, levantaram-se e aproximaram-se de Mamoru. Fitaram o Moreno que permanecia sentado sem notar a aproximação dos dois rapazes.

- Mamoru! – chamou Kunzite batendo na mesa sobressaltando o irmão.

- O que foi? – perguntou repentinamente ao olhar para Motoki e o irmão.

- O que foi pergunto eu. – disse Kunzite calmamente – O que é que se passa? Nunca te vi assim.

- Assim como? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Já olhaste bem para ti? Parece que não dormiste. – argumentou Motoki – Vocês deram alguma das vossas festas, não foi? – perguntou o loiro em tom de reprovação.

- Não. – respondeu Kunzite – Além disso ele deitou-se bem cedo ontem. – Motoki franziu o cenho e antes de poder perguntar alguma coisa Mamoru pronunciou-se.

- Tive uns sonhos estranhos durante toda a noite. Não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça. – disse Mamoru pensativo.

- Mas sonhaste com o quê? Os pesadelos voltaram? – perguntou Kunzite preocupado.

- Não. Há muito tempo que não sonho com o acidente. – respondeu o moreno pensando nos pesadelos que tinha, sobre o acidente dos pais, quando era mais pequeno. – Este sonho foi diferente. Não conseguia ver nada, só ouvi-a uma voz. E por algum motivo sinto-me preocupado e apreensivo. Não sei explicar…

- Tu precisas de uma namorada para te ocupar as ideias. – disse Kunzite tentando animar o irmão – Não penses mais nisso. Só é pena não podermos fazer um joguinho de futebol para te distraíres. – disse olhando o pátio pela janela.

- Realmente este tempo está péssimo. – disse Mamoru olhando para o pátio – É verdade Motoki já falaste com os teus pais? – perguntou o moreno mudando de assunto.

- Sim, já. – respondeu o loiro. Fazendo uma pequena pausa, mantendo o suspense. – Parece que vão ter mais um morador. – disse animado.

***

Mais um dia de aulas terminado, os alunos preparavam-se para regressar a casa. Usagi e Minako encaminhavam-se até à porta quando foram surpreendidas por Jadeite.

- Querem companhia? – perguntou o rapaz mostrando um belo sorriso.

- Não, obrigada. – disse Minako. Usagi olhou desconfiada para a amiga. – Vamos Usa.

- Espera. Que mal tem? – perguntou Usagi estranhando o comportamento de Minako.

- Sim, também gostava de saber. – Jadeite colocou-se novamente à frente das duas loiras – Posso ir convosco? – insistiu o rapaz. Antes que Minako pudesse responder, Usagi antecipou-se.

- Claro. – apesar de Minako estar contrariada, os três foram juntos para casa.

Somente algumas gotas teimavam em cair. Jadeite e Usagi conversavam animadamente. Minako observava-os de esguelha, suspirando uma vez ou outra aborrecida. Sempre que podia, interrompia a conversa para falar com Usagi ignorando o loiro completamente. Ao chegarem a casa, Minako entrou sem se despedir do rapaz. Jadeite aproximou-se de Usagi e despediu-se dela com um beijo na sua face, deixando-a um pouco atónita. Ele foi-se embora e ela entrou, encarando com uma loira de braços cruzados e semblante sério.

- O que foi? – perguntou Usagi desconfiada.

- Ainda perguntas? – Minako baixou os braços e olhou a amiga nos olhos – Não gosto dele.

- Hum? Porquê? – perguntou aproximando-se – Ele é muito simpático, tenho a certeza que vamos ser bons amigos. – disse sorridente.

- Pois eu acho que ele quer mais que isso… - resmungou Minako.

- Tu e a tua mania de que és o cupido e que sabes tudo sobre o amor. – disse Usagi rindo.

***

Deixou de chover e os raios de sol timidamente surgiam por entre as nuvens. Luna e Artemis circulavam pelas ruas de Tóquio assegurando-se se tudo se encontrava pacato. Iam a passar junto ao parque da cidade quando um demónio surgiu atacando um casal. Luna foi a correr chamar Usagi e Minako enquanto que Artemis se aproximou do local. O arvoredo era vasto e harmonioso. Vários trilhos estavam decorados com bancos, canteiros de flores e alguns chafarizes. O gato ao observar o monstro percebeu que nada podia fazer.

Tratava-se de um estranho ser. Até à cintura era semelhante a uma serpente mas o seu tronco era musculado, assim como os seus braços. Escamas verdes vibrantes cobriam-no por inteiro. Dos seus ombros e cabeça surgiam espigões aguçados. Em mãos transportava uma imponente lança. Entrelaçou o seu corpo em torno do casal apertando-o fortemente. Aproximou a sua boca da mulher e sugou-lhe o ar fazendo surgir uma esfera negra, a mulher caiu inanimada. Fez o mesmo com o homem que também caiu inanimado. O demónio preparava-se para pegar nas duas esferas.

- Espera! – ouviu-se alguém gritar fazendo o demónio parar – Como te atreves a importunar um casal enamorado? – proferiu uma bela rapariga surgindo por entre os arbustos – Sou uma bela guerreira, que luta pelo amor e pela justiça, sou a Sailor Moon.

- E eu sou a Sailor V. – completou a outra guerreira.

- E em nome da lua vamos castigar-te! – disseram em uníssono.

A Sailor V avançou e o demónio dirigiu-se até ela fazendo-a tombar. A Sailor Moon preparava-se para intervir quando um segundo demónio a impediu. Em muito semelhante ao outro, embora as suas escamas fossem vermelhas e espigões emergissem das suas costas.

- Não! – gritou Luna – O que fazemos agora? – perguntou a Artemis que a olhou apreensivo.

De repente um dos monstros gemeu de dor e lentamente soltou Sailor Moon. A navegante viu uma rosa vermelha cravada no corpo do monstro, olhou para Luna e Artemis que fitavam uma árvore, seguiu os seus olhares deparando-se com alguém num dos troncos. Um rapaz elegante, de chapéu e envergando um smoking, tinha uma máscara cobrindo os seus olhos. A rapariga fitou-o com um sorriso nos lábios.

- World Shaking! – uma bola de energia atingiu o monstro que segurava a Sailor V – Agora Sailor Moon! – gritou a Sailor Úrano fazendo-a despertar dos seus pensamentos. A navegante assentiu e jogou a mão à tiara.

- Moon Tiara Action! – a tiara trespassou ambos os demónios que foram reduzidos a pó. A navegante correu até junto da Sailor V e as raparigas deram as mãos e pularam felizes.

- Não fiquem aí paradas! – gritou Neptuno ao ver o inimigo pronto a segurar as duas esferas – Deep Submerge! – o ataque atingiu o inimigo que se retirou ferido.

Úrano segurou as esferas e olhou para Neptuno acenando negativamente. Aproximou-se do casal e as esferas foram absorvidas pelos seus corpos.

- Vocês não se podem distrair assim! – esbracejou Úrano aproximando-se das duas navegantes – Está muita coisa em causa isto não é nenhuma brincadeira!

- Desculpa, não foi por mal. – desculpou-se Sailor Moon embaraçada.

- Mas afinal… - começou Sailor V – Para que quer o inimigo aquelas esferas?

- Não importa. – afirmou Neptuno – Vamos embora. – disse retirando-se em seguida acompanhada por Úrano.

Sailor Moon olhou de novo para a árvore mas o rapaz já lá não estava, o que a deixou um pouco triste. Ele salvara-a e nem lhe tinha podido agradecer. Sentira-se atraída por ele no exacto momento em que o viu, talvez se pudessem ver novamente, noutra ocasião quem sabe…

***

O templo Hikawa estava pouco movimentado possibilitando uma enorme tranquilidade ao local. Rei e o seu avô orientavam as pessoas que apareciam. A morena começou a sentir-se estranha e pediu ao avô que a deixasse ir descansar um pouco para o quarto. A divisão era simples mas acolhedora. As cortinas de cor laranja combinavam com a colcha posta sobre a cama. Uma estante com alguns livros, uma pequena mesa no centro e uma escrivaninha compunham o espaço. Rei deitou-se e rapidamente adormeceu.

A sua mente transportou-a até um lugar remoto. Não conseguia ver nitidamente o espaço mas encontrava-se no que lhe parecia um quarto. Apesar de não saber onde estava sentia que o local era-lhe familiar. Ouviu um barulho atrás de si, virou-se deparando-se com um berço. Ouviu uma porta a ser aberta e uma silhueta feminina surgiu a espreitar para o interior da habitação. Entrou fechando a porta atrás de si. Encaminhou-se na sua direcção e Rei recuou um pouco estudando a situação. A mulher atravessou o seu corpo como se de um fantasma se tratasse. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver a mulher tentar alcançar o berço. Ouviu o choro de um bebé e uma luz intensa emergiu do berço iluminando o local, ofuscando Rei que acordou sobressaltada.

Sentou-se e olhou à sua volta. Parecia que estava tudo bem. Suspirou aliviada. Uma sensação de diferença invadiu-a. Levantou-se encarando com o espelho que estava na parede à sua frente. Fitou a imagem reflectida. Piscou os olhos diversas vezes, não acreditando no que via. As roupas que lhe cobriam o corpo eram bem diferentes do seu traje habitual. Tratava-se de um fato branco justo com uma gola vermelha, tipo marinheiro, saia vermelha bem curta e luvas brancas que iam até junto aos cotovelos. Tinha ainda sapatos vermelhos, com um pouco de salto. Surpreendida, levou a mão ao rosto confirmando que se tratava do seu reflexo. Tocou na testa onde possuía uma tiara ornamentada com um bonito rubi. Aproximou-se do espelho e tocou-lhe com a palma da mão. Ao sentir o frio emanado pelo objecto percebeu que não estava a sonhar. Ouviu alguém bater à porta e, sem saber bem o que fazer, saltou para a cama cobrindo-se com os lençóis. A porta foi aberta e ela espreitou para ver quem era. O seu avô entrara transportando uma bandeja.

- Rei, trouxe-te uma sopa. – disse o senhor pousando a bandeja em cima da mesa – Como estás?

- Er… Estou melhor. – respondeu um pouco receosa.

- Tens a certeza? – perguntou aproximando-se da neta.

- Sim avô. Tenho. – afirmou tapando-se completamente.

***

Aquela casa era realmente enorme, nunca pensaram que chegaria o dia em que reclamavam pela sua dimensão. Nephrite, Kunzite, Motozi e Zoicite percorriam todos os seus cantos. Entre portas abertas, entravam e saiam das várias divisões. Subiam e desciam escadas. Após algum tempo, chegaram à sala todos ao mesmo tempo.

- E então? Encontraram-no? – perguntou Kunzite aos restantes.

- Não. – responderam os rapazes em uníssono. Kunzite suspirou resignado. A porta da casa foi aberta e todos olharam para ver quem chegava. – Ah, és tu…

- O que se passa? – perguntou Jadeite desconfiado, fechando a porta.

- O Mamoru desapareceu. – respondeu Motoki.

- Desapareceu? Como assim? – perguntou o loiro aproximando-se.

- Desapareceu. Estávamos todos na cozinha a comer, quando demos por nós ele simplesmente já lá não estava.

- Mas vocês estão assim por isso? O mais provável é ele ter ido dar uma volta, ou algo do género. – Jadeite tentou tranquilizá-los.

- Não. – afirmou Nephrite – Algo de errado se passa. Ele estava muito estranho.

- Mas já o procuraram pela casa? – os rapazes olharam-no com cara de poucos amigos, fazendo-o perceber que sim – E viram no quarto dele?

- Não, Jadeite. Procurámos por toda a casa mas esquecemo-nos de ir até ao quarto dele. – respondeu Zoicite sarcasticamente.

- Pronto, está bem. Já percebi que não estão nada bem-dispostos. Vou para o meu quarto. – disse subindo as escadas.

Jadeite encaminhava-se pelo corredor até ao seu quarto. Lembrou-se de ir espreitar ao quarto de Mamoru. Abriu a porta lentamente deparando-se com Mamoru a dormir na sua cama e Hoshi sentada no tapete observando o dono. Deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou para a sala.

- Com que então tinham procurado no quarto, não é? – disse chamando a atenção dos rapazes – Ele está lá a dormir. – os rapazes entreolharam-se confusos.

***

Uma habitação de três andares, erguia-se envolvida por uma densa neblina que lhe conferia um ar tenebroso. A vasta vegetação à sua volta afastava-a de olhares indesejados. Grandes tapeçarias cobriam os amplos corredores. No seu interior, um grande salão que apesar de antigo estava bem conservado, possuía um bonito soalho em madeira escura. Do tecto pendia um grande candeeiro, bem no centro da divisão. Havia ainda uma mesa em mogno rodeada por várias cadeiras de estofos vermelhos. Em frente ao grande espelho, ligeiramente inclinado, que estava preso à parede por cima da lareira, encontrava-se uma bela rapariga de cabelos dourados. As janelas imponentes encontravam-se com as cortinas entreabertas, onde um moreno de cabelos caídos até perto dos ombros mirava a paisagem pensativo. Num bonito divã antigo, de estofos igualmente vermelhos, estava deitada uma bela rapariga de cabelos negros com intensos reflexos azuis fitando a loira que teimava em pentear o cabelo pela milionésima vez. Ouviram um estrondo vindo do corredor que os fez sobressaltar. Entreolharam-se tentando perceber o que se passava. A morena levantou-se e fez sinal aos outros para aguardarem enquanto se dirigia até à porta do salão.

- Yoru. – chamou aflita ao ver o rapaz caído no chão. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros que iam até meio do rosto do rapaz. Tinha alguns arranhões pelo corpo e um fio de sangue corria-lhe pela face. – Eiko! Shou! – a loira e o moreno apareceram de imediato.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Eiko ao ver o estado de Yoru.

- Aquela maldita. – sussurrou o moreno.

- Shou ajuda-me a levá-lo para o quarto. – o rapaz aproximou-se sendo interrompido por Yoru.

- Não é preciso Nozomi. Eu estou bem. – tentou levantar-se mas tombou para cima da morena.

- Não digas disparates. – afirmou segurando o rapaz – Tu não estás nada bem.

***

Minako e Usagi estavam de volta a casa depois de ouvirem um prolongado sermão dos dois gatos. Usagi desapareceu da vista de Minako, mas Mina sabia exactamente onde procurá-la: no sótão. Aquele cantinho da casa sempre fora o seu favorito desde pequena. Sempre que queria sossego ai até lá. As escadas, por serem algo antigas, chiavam um pouco, anunciando sempre a chegada de alguém, o que conferia a privacidade necessária ao local. No entanto, para surpresa de Minako, Usagi parecia de tal maneira absorta nos seus pensamentos que nem sequer notou a sua presença. Fitou a amiga por instantes. Deitada no tapete felpudo que tanto gostava, olhava para o tecto pensativa. Deu um grande suspiro e pareceu despertar ao perceber que estava a ser observada.

- O que é que tu tens? – perguntou Minako sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Eu? – perguntou sentando-se – Nada.

- Usa. – Mina olhou-a incentivando-a a falar.

- Estava a pensar… – desviou o olhar e corou um pouco – Em quem será o rapaz da rosa.

- Rapaz da rosa? – perguntou Mina confusa.

- Sim. O que me salvou. – respondeu pensativa.

- De que é que estás a falar? – perguntou sorridente.

- Não o viste? – Mina negou – Ele atirou uma rosa e fez com que o monstro me soltasse.

- Não vi nada. Mas também estava um pouco ocupada a ser esmagada. – respondeu rindo-se – Mas se ele te ajudou bem que podia ter feito o mesmo comigo. Se não fosse a Úrano estava feita. – resmungou a loira.

- E como é que ele era? – perguntou interessada.

- Não o consegui ver muito bem, mas… - Usagi ficou reticente quanto ao que iria dizer.

- Mas o quê? – Mina pegou-lhe nas mãos incitando-a a continuar.

- Vais achar que estou doida. – Mina negou fazendo-a continuar – Parece que já o vi antes. Fiquei tão feliz por vê-lo, por saber que ele estava ali. – afirmou sonhadora.

- Hum… Estou a ver. – as raparigas sorriram e deitaram-se sobre o tapete continuando a conversar.

***

No alto de uma falésia Haruka e Michiru assistiam ao pôr-do-sol sentadas no capot de um carro desportivo de cor amarela. Uma mistura de cores enfeitava o céu enquanto o sol se escondia por trás do horizonte.

- Acho que hoje aprenderam uma grande lição. – disse Michiru apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Haruka.

- Sim, mas ia saindo bem caro. Por sorte eles não são quem o inimigo procura. – Haruka colocou o braço em torno de Michiru.

- E ainda conseguimos devolver as esferas às pessoas que foram atacadas. – afirmou olhando para a loira.

- Sabes bem que isso é o que menos importa. Embora, quantas mais esferas conseguirmos devolver melhor é. – disse com um sorriso ténue.

- Haruka? – a loira depositou-lhe toda a sua atenção – Achas que vamos conseguir impedi-los?

- Vamos ter de conseguir Michiru. – disse voltando a fitar o horizonte – Vamos ter de conseguir.

***

Mamoru dormia sobre a sua cama sobre o olhar atento de Hoshi. Dava voltas na cama parecendo agitado. Os seus sonhos transportavam-no para diferentes locais, mas estava sempre acompanhado pela mesma pessoa. Sempre a mesma rapariga que usava aquele fato com traços do traje de marinheiro. Via-a sendo agarrada por um estranho ser que contornou o seu corpo começando a esmagá-lo. Sentiu-se apreensivo e atirou uma das suas rosas fazendo-o largá-la. Ficou feliz ao vê-la sorrir-lhe. Um forte sentimento de nostalgia assolou-o fazendo-o sair do local sem se despedir.

Deu por si numa espécie de elevador acompanhado por uma rapariga. Ela estava de costas, no entanto parecia que a conhecia. O elevador começou a cair vertiginosamente. Ela disse algo que ele não percebeu. As suas roupas mudaram dando lugar ao fato que vira antes e ela sorriu-lhe docemente. Aqueles sonhos pareciam-lhe estranhamente familiares e estranhamente reais. De repente viu-se rodeado de total escuridão. Não conseguia ver absolutamente nada. Novamente aquela voz ecoou pelos seus ouvidos.

- Alteza proteja a princesa. Ela corre perigo.

- Mas que princesa? E quem és tu? – perguntou olhando à sua volta não conseguindo enxergar nada.

- Vossa alteza sabe a resposta. Só tem de a encontrar dentro de si. – respondeu-lhe docemente.

- O quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Siga o seu coração e irá encontrar a princesa. Tem de a proteger, evitar que eles a encontrem. – advertiu a voz.

- Quem são eles? – perguntou indo ao encontro da voz.

- Lembre-se que ela corre perigo. – Mamoru tentou alcançar a voz. Acordou sobressaltado ao tombar da cama. Hoshi observava o moreno que rapidamente se levantou sentando-se à beira da cama. Respirou ansioso e passou as mãos pelo rosto tentando acalmar-se. Jogou-se para trás e permaneceu deitado a fitar o tecto pensativo.

***

Yoru descansou durante algum tempo conseguindo recuperar um pouco das suas forças. Desceu as escadas e dirigiu-se até ao grande salão da casa onde se encontravam Nozomi, Eiko e Shou.

- Estás melhor? – perguntou Nozomi ao ver o rapaz entrar na divisão.

- Estou. Do que estavam a falar? – perguntou Yoru ao perceber que interrompera a conversa.

- Eles disseram que já está tudo tratado. – respondeu Shou. – Afinal o que te aconteceu?

- Aquela maldita navegante. – barafustou o moreno – Ela vai pagar bem caro!

- Conseguiste encontrá-los? – interveio Eiko que se encontrava em frente ao espelho contemplando o seu reflexo. O rapaz virou o rosto resignado. – Pelo menos trouxeste as esferas?

- Não. – respondeu sentando-se ao lado de Nozomi.

- Já começa a ser demais. – murmurou o moreno de cabelos longos – Se calhar é melhor ir outro no teu lugar.

- Shou! – reclamou a loira saindo da frente do espelho fitando o moreno.

- Não me podes fazer isto. – Yoru levantou-se encarando Shou.

- Ele tem razão. – afirmou Nozomi.

- Mas… - o rapaz ficou visivelmente transtornado – Dá-me mais uma oportunidade.

- Está bem. Mas não falhes. – advertiu Shou olhando-o seriamente.

- Não te preocupes. Não vou falhar. – garantiu Yoru.


	6. Capítulo V: Misteriosa aparição

**Capítulo V**

**-****Misteriosa aparição -**

Amanhecera já há algum tempo mas Kunzite ainda se encontrava no seu quarto a dormir. As paredes eram de tom azul celeste, contrastando com os móveis de tom castanho-escuro. Os raios de sol espreitaram por entre as cortinas, indo ao encontro do rapaz que tinha a cara afundada numa grande almofada, fazendo-o acordar. Abriu lentamente os olhos e virou-se na cama e, ainda sonolento, olhou para o despertador que estava sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira. Fez um pequeno esforço para focar o pequeno objecto. Repentinamente saltou da cama como se tivesse acabado de apanhar um choque. Correu pelo corredor para acordar os restantes moradores.

Mamoru acordou ao ouvir a correria que havia em casa. Olhou à sua volta procurando por Hoshi, não a vendo em parte alguma. Saiu do quarto, ignorando todo o alvoroço. Os rapazes vestiam-se à pressa, tendo alguma dificuldade em sincronizar rapidez com eficiência. Pouco tempo depois, estavam prontos. Quando se preparavam para sair repararam que Mamoru não os iria acompanhar.

- Mamoru, tu não vens? – inquiriu Kunzite.

- Hum? – Mamoru pareceu despertar dos seus pensamentos encarando os rapazes – Depois vou lá ter.

- Sabes que horas são? As aulas estão quase a começar. – Mamoru assentiu e deixou-os, seguindo para o jardim. Os rapazes entreolharam-se com o cenho franzido. Ele definitivamente estava estranho, sempre fora o mais pontual, o mais responsável e agora… Parecia simplesmente desligado de tudo e todos.

- É melhor irem para não chegarem tarde. – afirmou Nephrite – Eu fico com ele.

- Tens a certeza? Eu posso ficar. – interveio Zoisite.

- Muito espertinho. – sussurrou Kunzitem fitando com expressão séria o irmão ao perceber as suas segundas intenções. – Vais para as aulas nem que sejas arrastado. – resmungou – Se for preciso alguma coisa diz-me e eu venho cá ter. – informou dirigindo-se a Nephrite.

***

Usagi e Minako chegaram à sala um pouco antes de a aula começar. Alguns alunos conversavam entre si, enquanto outros aguardavam sentados pela chegada da professora. As duas amigas encaminharam-se até Makoto que estava sentada em cima de uma das mesas.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentaram em uníssono.

- Bom dia. – retorquiu a morena – Chegaram a horas. – disse sorridente – Estou a gostar de ver.

- Claro. Já que não temos muito boas notas, e se queremos arranjar namorado, temos de nos mostrar aplicadas. – disse com entusiasmo.

- Ah Mina, não tens vergonha de dizer uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Usagi envergonhada.

- Vergonha? Não. – respondeu prontamente – Afinal, quem não tem cão caça o peixe. – Usagi e Makoto suspiraram conformadas.

- Talvez arranjasses namorado se não dissesses tantos disparates. – afirmou Makoto.

- Sim é verdade. – concordou Usagi.

- O que foi? – perguntou Minako confusa – O que é que eu disse de errado agora?

***

Kunzite conduzia um carro topo de gama de tom azul metalizado. A seu lado estava Zoisite que fitava o caminho que era percorrido a uma velocidade considerável. No banco de trás encontrava-se Motoki e Jadeite. Iam todos em silêncio até Motoki se pronunciar.

- O que é que se passa convosco? – inquiriu fitando os passageiros da frente.

- Hum? – Zoisite virou-se um pouco para olhar para o banco de trás – O que queres dizer?

- Vocês os dois andam muito estranhos. – esclareceu o loiro – E agora parecem ainda mais.

- Estamos preocupados com o Mamoru. – respondeu Kunzite.

- Só porque ele resolveu ficar em casa? – perguntou Jadeite confuso – Quer dizer, não é muito normal nele mas, não é caso para tanto.

- Não é isso. Ele tem o dever de… – começou Zoisite sendo interrompido por Kunzite.

- Ele tem o dever de nos acordar todos os dias. – afirmou olhando de esguelha para o irmão.

- E estamos preocupados porque se ficarmos dependentes do Kunzite vamos chumbar por faltas. – concluiu Zoisite de forma provocativa.

- Mas… – sussurrou Jadeite.

- Eu posso ficar encarregue de acordar todos, não me importo. – afirmou Motoki.

- Mas o Mamoru não… – proferiu Jadeite sendo interrompido por Kunzite.

- É claro que ele não se vai importar se for o Motoki a tratar disso. – referiu olhando, através do espelho retrovisor, o irmão que parecia confuso.

***

O jardim tinha bastante vegetação. Junto à piscina encontravam-se várias espreguiçadeiras. Canteiros com flores coloriam os trilhos que permitiam percorrer o recinto, sem ser necessário pisar a relva. O sol brilhava com muita intensidade fazendo a temperatura aumentar mais que o habitual. Mamoru dirigiu-se até ao fundo do jardim. Nephrite aproximou-se sorrateiramente observando o irmão.

Mamoru chegou perto de uma árvore e tocou-lhe com a palma da sua mão. Encheu os pulmões de ar e suspirou em desalento. Uma lágrima percorreu-lhe o rosto e em desespero gritou bem alto jogando-se de joelhos ao chão.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Nephrite sobressaltando o moreno.

- O que estás aqui a fazer? – retorquiu desnorteado.

- Achei que estavas a precisar de companhia. – Nephrite encaminhou-se até ele e estendeu-lhe a mão para o ajudar a levantar-se.

- Não é preciso, podes ir. – respondeu simplesmente.

- O que aconteceu para estares assim? Algum sonho estranho? – Mamoru levantou o rosto encarando Nephrite.

- O quê? – perguntou levantando-se – Como sabes?

- Eu? Eu não sei de nada, foi um palpite. – Nephrite deu um passo atrás – Mas o que sonhaste?

- Sonhei com os meus pais. – Mamoru voltou a fitar a árvore a seu lado – Sonhei com o dia em que eles morreram… Por minha causa.

- Já te dissemos mil e uma vezes que a culpa não é tua. Foi um acidente. – afirmou Nephrite.

- Não. Não foi um acidente. – Mamoru esmurrou com toda a força a árvore, ferindo gravemente a mão esquerda. Colocou a mão direita sobre a ferida e esta simplesmente curou-se. Nephrite assistia sem qualquer surpresa. – Se os meus pais não tivessem visto isto nós não teríamos saído naquele dia e não teríamos tido aquele maldito acidente. É por isso que não vou voltar a fazer isto, nunca mais.

- Ela está em perigo. Tem de a proteger. – Mamoru ouviu uma voz ecoar pelo recinto – Ela está em perigo.

- O que é que disseste? – Nephrite franziu o cenho.

- Eu? – perguntou desconfiado – Não disse nada.

- Tens a certeza? – insistiu Mamoru segurando o irmão pelos ombros.

- Tenho. – Mamoru fitou-o seriamente.

- Queres parar com isso? – perguntou Nephrite tentando desembaraçar-se – O que é que te deu?

- Desculpa. – afirmou largando-o – Devo estar a ficar doido.

- Acho melhor irmos para as aulas. – aconselhou Nephrite – Pelo menos ocupas as ideias.

- Sim. Acho melhor mesmo. – concordou o moreno.

***

A campainha tocou e os alunos saíram das salas de aula para aproveitar o intervalo. Usagi, Minako e Makoto conversavam animadas no corredor.

- O Jadeite levou-vos a casa? Que sorte… – afirmou Makoto sorridente.

- Ele não nos levou. Ele levou a Usa. – frisou Minako.

- Estou a ver aí uma pontinha de ciúmes. – zombou a morena.

- Não digas disparates. – disse Minako visivelmente desinteressada – Só acho é que ele não é a pessoa certa para ela.

- Mas quem tem de decidir isso é ela. – afirmou Makoto.

- Sim, mas como amiga da Usa tenho de zelar por ela. – retorquiu Mina.

- Ela já não é nenhuma criança. Sabe bem o que faz. – continuou a morena.

- Hei! – exclamou Usagi – Eu estou aqui, está bem?

- Desculpa. – as amigas começaram a rir. Um grupo de raparigas aproximou-se.

- Olá meninas. – cumprimentou Ami sorridente.

- Olá! – retribuíram as amigas animadas.

- Ainda não nos conhecemos. – afirmou a rapariga mais alta do grupo – Eu sou a Petz. Ela é a Calaveras. – disse apontando para uma rapariga a seu lado.

- Eu sou a Berthier. – afirmou uma rapariga de voz suave – E esta é a Rei. – concluiu apontando a morena.

- Muito prazer. – disseram as amigas em uníssono.

Uma estranha sensação avassalou Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei e Ami que se entreolharam confusas. O toque da campainha fê-las despertar e, um pouco relutantes, despediram-se para regressarem às respectivas salas de aula.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Koan observando Ami e Rei.

- Sim, acho que sim. – respondeu Rei sorrindo para Ami.

***

Luna e Artemis encontravam-se no interior de uma casa. O exterior, degradado, afastava qualquer pessoa. Pelo contrário, o interior era harmonioso e confortável. Os gatos estavam sentados num sofá, lado a lado, de frente para um outro sofá.

- Falta-nos encontrar duas navegantes. – afirmou Luna.

- Não percebo como é que uma das navegantes despertou sozinha. – disse Artemis – Será que foi atacada?

- Penso que não. – afirmou uma voz feminina.

- O inimigo é muito forte. Não sei se terão poder suficiente, mesmo estando todas juntas. – alertou Luna.

- Não se preocupem com isso. Procurem as guerreiras e eu trato do resto. – afirmou retirando-se.

- Não gosto nada dela. – resmungou Luna.

- Eu gosto. – respondeu Artemis – Afinal de contas foi ela quem nos fez despertar.

- Sim. Mas não sabemos nada sobre ela, nem o que quer. Nem o porquê ou como nos fez despertar. – insistiu Luna.

- Ela parece de confiança. – Luna olhou Artemis seriamente – Er… Mas sim, tens toda a razão. – afirmou um pouco assustado.

- O que é que achas que ela vai fazer agora? – perguntou Luna com ar desconfiado.

- Não sei. – respondeu Artemis – Não sei mesmo…

***

Naquela habitação sombria, Eiko escovava os seus longos cabelos dourados não tirando os seus belos olhos azuis do espelho do salão onde contemplava diariamente a sua beleza. Com apenas quinze anos, o seu rosto e corpo delicados eram de uma beleza e formosura invejáveis a qualquer mulher. Uma rapariga que vive no seu próprio mundo. A mais jovem e doce do grupo, mas capaz de ser bastante bravia quando contrariada. Aparentava uma grande fragilidade, no entanto, revelava-se detentora de um grande poder.

Shou também estava no salão, sentado numa grande poltrona, pensativo. Possuía um corpo escultural e um rosto quase perfeito. A sua pele morena e os seus cabelos negros salientavam o tom verde intenso emanado dos seus olhos. Com os seus dezanove anos era o mais velho e maduro dos quatro, apesar de aparentar mais jovialidade do que aquela que possuía na realidade. Orientava os restantes, encarregando-se desde sempre da sua segurança e sobrevivência. Forte, determinado, assertivo e com um grande espírito de liderança. Não gostava de ser desprazido e muito menos confrontado. Tinha a necessidade de ter sempre algum controlo nas situações pois sabia que de outro modo estariam todos perdidos.

No terceiro andar, Yoru ocupava um dos quartos onde planeava o ataque ao mais ínfimo pormenor. Sabendo que seria a sua última hipótese para concretizar a missão que lhe fora incutida, nada poderia correr mal. Não só pretendia vingar-se da navegante que o humilhara como queria mostrar-se capaz de cumprir essa missão.

Yoru, de dezasseis anos, possuía olhos tom de mel, muito expressivos. A sua tez pálida contrastava com os seus cabelos negros que caíam até meio do rosto. Inteligente e calculista, sendo por vezes arrogante, porém muito meigo quando se tratava de lidar com a sua irmã Nozomi a quem tinha muito respeito e admiração.

Encontrava-se sentado em frente a uma mesa coberta de papéis. Algumas folhas amachucadas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Permanecia concentrado, desenhando diagramas e adicionando-lhes notas, completando todo o raciocínio. Foi interrompido pelo som da porta da habitação que fora aberta.

Tratava-se de Nozomi que espreitava por entre a porta semi-aberta. Era uma bela rapariga de cabelos negros e selvagens com reflexos azuis intensos. Os seus olhos acinzentados mostravam alguma tristeza devido a todo o seu passado, enquanto, a sua expressão séria revelava toda a sua maturidade. Não tinha mais de dezoito anos, possuindo um corpo deveras torneado. As suas roupas acentuavam-lhe cada curva. Audácia e perspicácia sempre foram as suas grandes qualidades.

- Como está a correr? Queres ajuda? – perguntou a morena tentando ver o que o irmão fazia.

- Está a correr bem. – afirmou recolhendo os papéis para que ela não os visse – Quero fazer isto sozinho. Vou encontrar um guardião e aquela idiota vai ter o que merece.

- E o que estás a pensar? – perguntou, ficando satisfeita pela determinação que o rapaz mostrava.

- Não te vou dizer senão vais querer intrometer-te. – respondeu como se adivinhasse o que ia no pensamento de Nozomi.

- Não quero que faças disparates, só isso. – afirmou a rapariga fitando o moreno – E já encontraste um possível guardião?

- Sim. – respondeu com um sorriso.

***

Haruka abriu os olhos ao despertar após uma longa noite de sono. Virou o rosto fitando a bela rapariga que dormia profundamente a seu lado. Sorriu perante tamanha serenidade e perfeição. Observou-a por instantes, caindo em devaneios devido ao tumulto de informação que lhe invadia os pensamentos. As duas respiravam no mesmo compasso como se fossem uma pessoa só. Permaneceram assim durante algum tempo. Haruka voltou a si quando Michiru respirou mais profundamente aconchegando-se nos seus braços. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos da bela rapariga que dormia, fazendo-a despertar lentamente.

- Bom dia. – disse Michiru ainda ensonada.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Haruka visivelmente bem-disposta.

- Que horas sã…? – uma luz intensa invadiu toda a habitação ofuscando-as. Haruka, por instinto, debruçou-se sobre Michiru para a proteger de um eventual perigo. Rapidamente a luz atenuou-se.

- Estás bem? – perguntou Haruka, certificando-se que estava tudo bem.

- Sim, estou. – Michiru desviou o olhar ao encontro de alguém que se encontrava no quarto.

Uma figura feminina estava diante delas. A mulher possuía cabelos de tom acinzentado, um pouco ondulados, que caíam quase até ao chão. Na sua testa havia um cristal, branco e vermelho, em forma de lágrima. Envergava um vestido branco, semi-transparente, com mangas de tom azul claro que lhe cobriam somente os antebraços. Um bracelete enfeitava-lhe o braço, junto ao ombro, e um cinto dourado cobria-lhe a cintura. Os seus lindos olhos castanhos olhavam atentamente para elas, no entanto a sua expressão não lhes permitia perceber se estavam, ou não, perante alguma ameaça.

***

Após mais um dia de aulas Usagi, Minako e Makoto dirigiram-se para casa da família Tsukino. Não havia mais ninguém em casa para além das amigas que conversavam no quarto que era partilhado por Usagi e Minako. Usagi encontrava-se sentada em cima da sua cama, juntamente com Luna e Artemis, enquanto Minako e Makoto estavam sentadas, no chão, à sua frente.

- Fiquei com uma estranha sensação quando estávamos com a Ami e as amigas. – afirmou Minako. Usagi acenou concordando com a situação.

- Comigo aconteceu o mesmo. – disse Makoto pensativa. Usagi e Mina entreolharam-se. – Bem, meninas, tenho de ir andando. – afirmou a morena levantando-se. Despediu-se das amigas e retirou-se do quarto.

- Esta rapariga transmite uma forte energia. – disse Luna.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou Minako.

- Pensas que pode tratar-se de mais uma navegante? – perguntou Usagi entusiasmada.

- Não sei, talv… Miau. – Luna tentou disfarçar quando se apercebeu que Makoto estava junto à porta. Usagi dirigiu o olhar na mesma direcção que Luna vendo que a morena regressara e olhava para todos com os olhos arregalados.

- Makoto. – Usagi levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à amiga – Esqueceste-te de alguma coisa? – perguntou fingindo que não se passava nada.

- Deixei aqui a minha pasta. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Luna. Usagi e Minako riram forçosamente.

- Aqui tens. – disse Minako entregando-lhe a pasta – Então… Vemo-nos amanhã, certo?

- Eu vi. Ou melhor… Ouvi. – disse Makoto dirigindo-se até Luna. Agachou-se um pouco e fitou a gata atentamente.

- Ouviste o quê? – perguntou Minako olhando apreensiva para Usagi.

- Ouviu a Luna a falar. – respondeu Usagi. Minako jogou as mãos à cabeça em desespero.

- O que é que pensas que estás a fazer Usagi Tsukino?! – precipitou-se Luna, só percebendo que falara quando já era tarde demais.

- Ela é nossa amiga, podemos confiar nela. Não é verdade Makoto? – a morena sorriu e assentiu. Luna suspirou de alívio. Makoto fez uma festa ao pêlo de Luna e a gata fitou-a, fazendo surgir uma caneta de transformação de cor verde.

- Penso que isto te pertence. – afirmou Luna. Makoto olhou para a caneta com o cenho franzido.

- Que bom! – Usagi correu para junto de Makoto abraçando-a.

- O que foi? – perguntou a morena confusa – O que é que se passa?

***

Nozomi percorria todo o recinto de uma ponta à outra impaciente, após tantas horas de espera. Shou não se encontrava no salão enquanto Eiko permanecia em frente ao espelho.

- Queres parar com isso? – perguntou Eiko interrompendo o silêncio.

- O quê?! – Nozomi parou e foi ao encontro da loira – Tu passas os dias grudada a esse espelho e pedes-me a mim para parar? Não tens noção de que o tempo está a passar e ainda não encontrámos nenhum guardião? E que… – a porta foi aberta e Yoru entrou, seguido de Shou.

- Estás pronto? – perguntou Nozomi. Yoru assentiu. – Eu vou contigo.

- Não. – afirmou Yoru – Já disse que quero tratar de tudo sozinho. Vocês vão ficar todos aqui.

- E o que pensas fazer? – perguntou Shou.

- Vão ver. – afirmou Yoru retirando-se.

***

Mamoru, Jadeite e Motoki jogavam à bola no jardim da mansão. Alguns momentos mais tarde Jadeite e Motoki saíram de casa, ficado Mamoru deitado na relva. No interior da habitação, junto à janela, encontravam-se Kunzite, Zoisite e Nephrite.

- O Mamoru recusa-se a usar os seus poderes. – disse Nephrite.

- Temos de o fazer mudar de ideias. – afirmou Zoisite – Ele tem de encontrar a princesa.

- Não nos podemos precipitar. – contrapôs Nephrite.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou Zoisite – Ela disse que o Mamoru tem de encontrar a princesa e protegê-la do inimigo.

- O Nephrite tem razão. – interveio Kunzite – Não sabemos nada sobre ela nem sobre essa princesa. Nem sequer sabemos se podemos confiar nela. Temos de estar atentos e protegê-lo a todo o custo. – disse olhando, através da janela, para Mamoru que brincava com Hoshi.

***

Rei encontrava-se de joelhos em frente a enormes labaredas que se mexiam violentamente. O calor emanado aquecia toda a habitação sem, no entanto, incomodar a morena que permanecia, há um par de horas, concentrada naquela posição. Na sua mente revelavam-se-lhe as imagens que preenchiam os seus sonhos. Um berço ocupado por um bebé que gargalhava, começando a chorar com a aproximação daquela mulher. De súbito, as chamas intensificaram-se e, abriu os olhos. Por entre as chamas surgiu a forma de um homem de cabelos negros, caídos até meio do rosto, e olhos tom de mel. A sua pulsação acelerou.

- Chegou a hora…

***

No parque da cidade aparecera um demónio. Uma criatura de quase dois metros de altura. O seu rosto assemelhava-se a um gato mas o seu corpo era coberto de escamas de tonalidade roxa. Possuía longas garras e, das suas costas, emergiam grandes asas. Atacou várias pessoas que encontrou no seu caminho, recolhendo várias esferas negras. O demónio preparava-se para atacar mais uma mulher.

- World Shaking! – uma bola de energia atingiu-o, destruindo-o. As esferas negras pairavam no ar sobre os corpos das pessoas, que se encontravam caídas no chão, inanimadas. – Isto foi fácil. – afirmou Úrano desconfiada.

- Demasiado fácil… – completou a navegante de Neptuno.

***

Noutro ponto da cidade, outro demónio atacava a população. O seu corpo de aparência humana estava coberto de escamas douradas. Da sua cabeça surgiam dois chifres de pontas redondas e das suas costas duas asas. Agarrou um homem e começou a sugar-lhe o ar.

- Espera aí! – ordenou a navegante da lua – Como ousas destruir a paz da nossa cidade?

- Em nome da lua vamos castigar-te! – disseram Sailor Moon e Sailor V em conjunto. O demónio ignorou-as, continuando a sugar o ar do homem, fazendo aparecer uma esfera negra.

- Crescent Beam! – atacou a Sailor V. O demónio ficou apenas um pouco atordoado. Inesperadamente surgiu outro demónio, exactamente igual, que as atacou.

***

Jadeite e Motoki encaminhavam-se até ao salão de jogos. Descendo do céu, um demónio interpôs-se na sua passagem. O seu corpo coberto de escamas prateadas e espinhos conferia-lhe um ar algo tenebroso. As restantes pessoas fugiram assustadas. Abrindo as suas asas empurrou Jadeite, que bruscamente embateu numa parede ficando imediatamente inconsciente.

- Jadeite! – gritou Motoki tentando ir em seu auxílio, sendo impedido pelo monstro. Motoki foi agarrado e o seu ar foi sugado. Yoru assistia à cena com entusiasmo, sorrindo orgulhosamente. Todo o seu plano estava a correr na perfeição.

***

Em casa, Shou e Nozomi assistiam às várias cenas que eram divulgadas no espelho do salão. A navegante de Úrano e a navegante de Neptuno olhavam à sua volta, certificando-se que estava tudo bem quando foram atacadas por mais um demónio. A navegante da lua e a navegante V debatiam-se contra os dois monstros com bastante dificuldade. Por fim, observavam atentamente o alvo do ataque, esperando que se tratasse de um dos guardiões. O demónio sugou-lhe o ar, mas foi simplesmente mais uma esfera negra que surgiu.

- Oh não… – sussurrou Nozomi sofridamente.

- Falhou mais uma vez. – prenunciou-se Shou.

***

A Sailor Moon e a Sailor V estavam encurraladas pelos dois monstros, não tendo saída possível. Os demónios ergueram as mãos e uma bola de energia começou a formar-se para ferir as navegantes. Uma rosa foi lançada, atingindo as mãos dos monstros fazendo com que a bola de energia se esfumasse.

- É ele outra vez. – sussurrou a navegante da lua sorridente ao ver o misterioso rapaz que vira no outro dia.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou encaminhando-se até às navegantes..

- Quem és tu? – perguntou a Sailor V.

- Sou o Mascarado. – respondeu olhando para Sailor Moon que continuava sorridente e sonhadora a olhar para ele.

- Olhem! – gritou a Sailor V alertando a Sailor Moon e o Mascarado. Os dois monstros reuniram-se, começando a formar uma enorme bola de energia.

***

Motoki foi largado no chão inanimado. Yoru segurou a esfera libertada pelo corpo do rapaz ficando deveras irritado por se ter enganado mais uma vez. Depois daquele fracasso só lhe restava ir ao encontro da navegante de Úrano. Pelo menos teria o gosto de se vingar da rapariga que o humilhara. Estava pronto a retirar-se quando Luna deu um salto à sua frente, apanhando a esfera, partindo na direcção de Motoki.

- Mas… – Yoru, antes de conseguir reagir, foi atacado por uma bola de fogo, ficando bastante ferido. Caído no chão, praticamente sem forças, virou o rosto para ver de onde vinha o ataque. – Mais navegantes? Não pode ser… – sussurrou.

- Eu sou a navegante de Marte! – afirmou a navegante que envergava um fato de cor vermelha.

- E eu sou a navegante de Júpiter. – disse a navegante que usava um fato de cor verde.

- Akuryo Taisan. – a navegante de Marte atacou o demónio, imobilizando-o.

- Supreme Thunder! Fire Soul! – as navegantes atacaram o demónio ao mesmo tempo. O ataque atingiu Yoru, que estava demasiado perto do monstro, destruindo ambos.

***

Nozomi ficou estática a olhar para o espelho, não acreditando no que via. Com a morte de Yoru os outros demónios esfumaram-se e as esferas negras regressaram aos corpos das pessoas que, lentamente, começavam a acordar. Shou desligou o monitor e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Nozomi. O olhar da rapariga estava vidrado.

- Agora não há nada a fazer. – pronunciou-se Shou – Temos de pensar bem no que vamos fazer antes de agir.

- Como é possível? – perguntou encarando o rapaz à sua frente.

- Os poderes dos demónios estão ligados aos nossos poderes. Ele criou imensos demónios e a força dele foi repartida entre eles, deixando-o mais vulnerável. E o pior é que nem sequer conseguiu encontrar um dos guardiões. A morte dele foi completamente em vão. – lamentou Shou.

- Já está tudo tratado. – disse Eiko animada ao entrar no salão – O que foi? O que é que se passa? – perguntou apreensiva ao ver o estado em que os outros dois se encontravam.

***

Sailor Moon e Mascarado corriam, de mãos dadas, ao lado da Sailor V, tentando escapar à bola de energia formada pelos demónios. Estranhando a demora do ataque olharam para trás de si, verificando que os demónios tinham desaparecido e que as pessoas começavam a acordar aos poucos. Um pouco atónitos, permaneceram parados por momentos a observar o que se passava à sua volta.

- Mas que estranho. – disse Sailor Moon aproximando-se da amiga – Parece que está tudo bem.

- Continuo sem perceber o que o inimigo pretende. – afirmou a Sailor V pensativa.

- Mascarado, tu… – Sailor Moon virou-se para o Mascarado, mas este desaparecera, ficando uma rosa vermelha no lugar onde se encontrava antes.

***

Yoru fora derrotado, o que deixara as navegante de Marte e Júpiter deveras surpreendidas. Luna encarregara-se de devolver a esfera negra a Motoki, que começava a despertar.

- Muito bem meninas. Bom trabalho. – disse Luna satisfeita com as navegantes.

- Luna, achas que vão ficar bem? – perguntou Júpiter olhando para Jadeite e Motoki.

- Sim, não se preocupem. – tranquilizou Artemis. As navegantes retiraram-se, ficando Luna e Artemis junto dos rapazes que começavam a despertar, certificando-se que ficavam bem. – Gostava de saber como é que ela sabia que a Rei é a navegante de Marte e que já despertara. – afirmou pensativo.

- Ela tem-nos ajudado mas… Não consigo perceber se podemos confiar nela. Por enquanto, o que importa é que já temos quatro das cinco navegantes reunidas. – afirmou Luna.

***

Úrano e Neptuno assistiam ao regresso das esferas aos corpos das pessoas, sem perceberem o que se estava a passar. Uma luz surgiu à frente delas, dando lugar a uma forma feminina.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Úrano.

- Um dos inimigos foi destruído. – informou a mulher.

- E os guardiões estão a salvo? – perguntou Neptuno.

- Sim. Por agora... – afirmou a mulher desaparecendo, deixando para trás um rasto de estrelas cintilantes.


End file.
